


Thantophobia

by oh_on_343



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 035 Is Very Angy, 049 is a very broken man, 049 needs lots of cuddles, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Ballroom Dancing, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Classical Music, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Did 035 Cause An XK Class Event In The Name Of Love, Drawing, Emotional Manipulation, Escape, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Museum dates, Museums, Mythology References, Nightmares, No Smut, Non-binary character, On the Run, Operas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paganism, Painting, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reading Aloud, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Dancing, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, The Foundation Is Shitty, Theatre, Witchcraft, but what else is new, classical literature, perhaps, piano playing, picnic dates, the foundation abuses humanoids but that’s pretty much canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_on_343/pseuds/oh_on_343
Summary: Thantophobia the fear of dying, or the fear of losing someone you love.
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki, SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	1. ⚠️NOTE⚠️

Hi! So this story is going to contain some heavy themes and content (nothing sexual at all though) so I’m warning you now to read with caution. I’d really prefer it if nobody under 16 read this, but obviously I can’t enforce that all that much. Just please exercise caution when reading this. Of course I will use the ‘⚠️‘ system for particularly heavy/graphic chapters. Just so you can skip those if necessary. But if manipulation/brain-washing, beatings, forced medical procedures, fighting, physical and mental trauma, injuries, illnesses, suicidal thoughts, mental breakdowns/illnesses, and such bother you this might not be the greatest fic for you. I just kind of wanted to write something a bit more in line with the scp universe and kind of explore it for the shadiness that it is. Okay? Okay. And if you do read, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 035 reflects on their views of the foundation. (Takes place in their point of view)

It was a trap. 

Being contained by this foundation was a trap. 

They claim to do it in the name of simultaneously protecting humanity as well as us. 

But it’s a bunch of bullshit. 

They care about us “scps” about as much as I care about them. 

They call themselves doctors and wear cheap white coats to feed their superiority complex, but I see straight through the facade. 

I see them for what they are. 

They are no better than the GOC, who kills anomalies on sight, it’s just the SCP foundation drags it out. 

They pretend to care about us.

Interview us. 

Poke and prod us for information. 

Feign interest in us. 

But I can clearly see it’s all a ruse. 

They want us dead just as much as anyone else. 

Jokes on them though, most of us can’t be killed, well I can’t be. 

But I’ve been here for well over 100 years. I know what they do. I know what they’re capable of. 

Once scps reach their expendability the researchers find a way to terminate them.

And if an scp can’t be killed, they’re subjected to torture, or doomed to an eternity of loneliness. 

Somehow they aren’t done with me yet, and they keep coming back for interviews and such. 

I’m bored so I entertain them. 

Most of what I tell them are lies though, but I suppose that is the one thing the foundation and I have in common. 

Humanoid entities are treated the worst though. 

Almost like they’re punished for being almost human, but not human enough. 

Treated like freak show exhibits. 

Gawked at, mocked, tortured, and killed on occasion. 

I see it all. 

I see everything the foundation does. 

Just because I’m not always with a host doesn’t mean I don’t remember things. 

I have a photographic memory after all. I remember everything. 

I remember scps, d-class, guards, and researchers that have long since died. 

I remember their voices, faces, everything. 

I’ve heard horrible things as well, but that doesn’t get to me too often. 

What I fear most of all from the foundation is how they treat doc, or the plague doctor, or scp-049 as he now goes by. 

Doc and I go back a long while, roughly seven centuries if I remember correctly.

He’s a humanoid anomaly. Has the ability to kill with a single touch and perform necromancy through means of a crude surgery. 

Doc and I are more than mere acquaintances or companions though. 

We’re lovers to put it simply, although it goes deeper than that. 

And from what I know the foundation does to humanoids, I loathe to think about what they’re doing to him. 

And the day I find out is the day this world ends. 

On my own fucking accord. 

So, yes, this foundation is a trap. 

Who no more cares about us than the average person. 

It’s a fucking trap. 

Very much so. 

Even more of one than that damn crypt they found me in. 

But, like the crypt, I intend to get out of here as well. With Doc by my side. Come hell or high water.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 05 council is more than eager to crack 049 open.

Dr. Gears walked slowly into one of the site's many meeting rooms. He was relieved to see those he needed for the new assignment already there. 

Dr. Clef chipped, "Gears, buddy, how have you been?!" 

He shot an annoyed glare at him, "This is not the time to play catch up Dr. Clef." 

"Oh, come on now, don't be such a grouch!" 

"We are currently on the clock, I am merely being professional. As should you." 

Dr. Clef rolled his eyes, but Dr. Gears didn't bother to do anything else. He unfolded the file he had been given by the 05 council and cleared his throat. 

"The 05 council has expressed their dissatisfaction with the lack of progress with scp-049, or the plague doctor, and has approved us to begin using more intensive measures in an attempt to get answers from the entity. As you know scp-049's touch is lethal to the average human, and he remains on high alert of what he refers to as 'the pestilence' which can make aggressive around anyone he suspects to have it. With that being said, adequate safety measures must be carried out during these procedures. No less than six armed guards of high rank must be present at all times. Any researches assigned to this must not enter the entities containment chamber alone, and must be accompanied by the guards and one other researcher, as well a d-class personnel. Researchers tasked with scp-049 will also wear light body armor and be armed with a stun gun and a baton for protection. All personnel will also be required to have lavender in their pocket as well in an attempt to keep the entity docile. If that does not work, the entity must be heavily sedated. Any questions before I continue?" 

Kondraki rose his hand, "What Will the d-class personnel be used for? Bait?” 

A few people chuckled and Kondraki smiled, obviously proud of himself. 

“Not necessarily,” said Dr. Gears, “but they can be in the event of an emergency. Otherwise they are just there for numbers purposes. To overwhelm scp-049.” 

“Got it. Continue.” 

Dr. Gears nodded, “The 05 council have created a detailed list of tests and procedures they would like to have done to scp-049. Please listen carefully, I am not going to be repeating myself. The first one is a surgical removal of the entities robes and mask. From x-rays we have done on the entity previously we can see that there is in fact a humanoid form underneath. The council wishes to get a closer look at whatever is underneath. Both the mask and robes are to be properly labeled and sealed for further inspection. And all findings on both scp-049, and the mask and robes, which will then be referred to as scp-049-2, are to be thoroughly documented and reported to the council. Nobody under a level 3 security clearance is to be allowed access to these findings. Once everything is documented scp-049-2 is to be incinerated. I should also add that when handling said robes and mask that proper biohazard gear is to be worn to prevent any possible injury or illness. scp-049 and scp-049-2 are both to be photographed as well. Understood?” 

Everyone nodded. 

“Perfect. The second procedure is fairly easy, it is another interview with the entity. But this one will be different from the other interviews we have conducted with scp-049. The entity is to remain restrained at all times, and two armed guards will remain in the room with tasers and will subsequently tase the entity anytime scp-049 fails to give a solid answer. We will do this for however long is necessary. Got that?” 

Everyone nodded again, some people writing down various things in their notebooks. 

“The next series of tests is more for 05 curiosity than anything. They want to know what scp-049’s limits are in regards to strength, endurance, agility, and pain. If scp-049 fails to comply with any of these tests food is to be withheld from the entity and the entity is to be placed in an isolation cell until it agrees to be compliant with us.” 

Dr. Gears flipped a few pages in the file until he found what he needed next and he cracked his knuckles, “The final test in the first phase of testing and procedures is one to test the entities ability to withstand mental manipulation. We will do this over a course of a few weeks. Trying to manipulate the entity through physical, verbal, and emotional means. The results are to be documented daily, and thoroughly. But that will be touched on more as we get to that stage.” 

He paused and let them continue taking notes, Dr. Gears would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about this. 

Ever since 049’s arrival at the foundation 049 had perplexed and captivated everyone. And everyone was clawing at the chance to be the one to crack him and his code. Dr. Gears felt honored to be part of the team tasked with doing just that. 

He said, “Throughout this process and all the tests scp-049’s mood, temperament, and behaviors are to be monitored closely. Any changes are to be documented and any change lasting longer than one day is to be reported to a higher up. If the entity begins to exhibit suicidal behaviors or thoughts, or self injurious behaviors a trained psychologist is to meet with the entity to prevent it from harming itself. Constant video and audio surveillance is to be kept on scp-049 at all times, and guards and researchers are to monitor it at all times. And a psychologist is to remain on standby at all times as well. Is that clear?” 

Everyone nodded, a few giving him a thumbs up. 

“Good, we are almost done here, just a few more things. Any failure to comply or carry out any of these orders or procedures will result in immediate termination. No questions asked. Due to the high security clearance level and secrecy of this assignment there will be no staff rotations and you will all meet with a psychologist once a week. Any changes in morale or behavior is to automatically be reported to a higher up and an emergency appointment is to be attended. No bribes from scp-049 are to be accepted, and they must be reported if they occur. Any questions about any of this?” 

The room stayed silent, “Good. Meeting dismissed.”

Clef turned to his boyfriend once they got back to their shared office after the meeting, Clef had an eager smile on his face. 

"Well Konny, what are your thoughts on our new assignment?" 

Kondraki sat at his computer and cracked his back, "Excited I suppose. I'm sure the damn thing is keeping more than it's fair share of secrets. Hell it's given us more problems than I care to count at this point. It'll be nice to give it a taste of its own medicine." 

Clef chuckled darkly, "It's what the damn thing deserves. The fucking freak. How ugly do you think it is?" 

"Exceedingly, most likely. None of these scps are much in the way of looks. I mean the fucking mask and robes are attached to the thing. That's just...I don't even know." 

Clef said, "I bet it won't even see it coming. If it thought being friendly with us was going to make us like it more than the others heh it was sorely mistaken." 

Kondraki pulled up scp-049's file on his computer, scratching at his stubble as he read it over. Also reading over the incident and cross testing files. 

"Yeah..." he mumbled, "This should be interesting."


	4. Containment Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 049 and 035 meet up during a breach.

035 sighed to themselves as the containment breach alarm started going off. Breaches weren’t all that fun if you didn’t have a body. They kept a sharp eye on the hallway though, just in case a stray person made their way down their hall. 035 nearly yelled out in glee as a young researcher stumbled down the hall, clearly wounded. To what extent? 035 didn’t know, or care. They could use it as a host no matter what. 

‘Come here’ lured 035, ‘let me out I can help you, I promise.’ 

The man’s head snapped in his direction, eyes wide in fear, “No,” he said, “I know who you are and what you do. Absolutely not. I’m not falling for it.” 

035 replied, ‘oh come on now, you haven’t worked with me before, I’m really not as bad as they say. Staff just love telling tall tales to scare people sometimes, that’s all. I’m not as bad as they say.’ 

“Then why are you keter?” 

‘Are you stupid? Any good researcher knows that object class is based on containment difficulty. Do you want others to think you’re dumb?’ 

“No!” 

‘Well, if you let me out, you can prove to them that I’m actually a nice object to be around. So come here, and let me out. I know you want to. I can see it, I can practically feel it. Just do it already.’ 

The man began walking towards his containment chamber and opened the door. 

035 chuckled to themself, ‘gotcha, just like all the rest’ 

The man walked towards the glass case he was held in, in a trance like state, mind completely blank. The only thought present was that of to put 035 on. There was not an ounce of fight left in the man and 035 almost chuckled how easy it was to manipulate the man. 

The researcher punched the glass, the glass shattering and pooling at his feet, his knuckles bleeding slightly. A hand forcefully reached in and shoved 035 roughly into his face. 

A few uncomfortable seconds later 035 took full control of the host, they observed the fist and the ankle wound, and deemed them insignificant. 

They then promptly walked out of the cell, stretching in a dramatic manner. As they walked they observed the chaos going on around them. 

Dead bodies were strewn about like rag dolls, in various and grotesque positions. Some were missing limbs, some were missing whole chunks of their bodies, and for some only a hand or leg remained. 

035 snorted in satisfaction at the sight. It’s what they deserved in their opinion. A reap what you sow type of situation. Dish out torture, get torture back. Boomerang effect. Karma, if you will. 

They came across the deformed body of a researcher that had been particularly harsh to them a few months prior. They crouched down, laughing a little as they observed the body closely. Freshly dead, seemingly fallen victim to 173, if the head bent at the odd angle was any indication. Not only that but 173 was one of the few to leave a body behind. 

035 spat, a wad of black goo landing on the woman’s cheek. 

“Happy retirement bitch.” 

035 got back up and kept walking after stomping on her head a few times for fun. They skipped a little and whistled as they made their way through the destroyed facility. 

There was eerie sort of calm to it as each scp got their revenge and thrill. It felt right. 035 was aware that they shouldn’t enjoy it, but they didn’t care anymore, nor could they really help it anymore. 

035 rounded a corner and bumped into someone. They grunted slightly and stepped back, prepping to fight whoever it was. Then their face pulled into as a smile as they saw who it was. 

035 said, “Doc! It’s good to see you!” 

049 chuckled, “Dyo, good to see you too. How have you been?” 

035 shrugged, “Bored. Irritated. The usual. You?” 

“I could say the same for myself. Which is fairly typical for me these days. Although, the staff have been acting weirdly around me lately.” 

“How so?” 

The pair began walking, “They’ve completely stopped my flow of test subjects over the past week for no real reason. I keep asking why but they never tell me anything, or if they do it’s a blatant lie and it changes every time. They’ve also become extraordinarily secretive. It’s odd.” 

035’s expression changed to a frown, “I’m not liking the sound of this at all.” 

“What do you mean?” 

035 sighed, “I forgot you’re relatively new here. Sometimes, in case you haven’t noticed, the staff will be extremely sadistic and will harm us for no reason. Putting us through bullshit ‘tests’ and ‘procedures’ to ‘learn more about us’ but in all actuality they’re more about punishing us for being the way we are more than anything else.” 

“Seriously?” 

049 seemed genuinely confused, and it only unsettled 035 more. 

“Yes. Unsurprisingly.” 

049 said, “They’re extremely polite with me. I don’t see any reason as to why they’d do such a thing to me.” 

“That’s what ‘or no reason’ means. They don’t care, they really don’t care. It’s all a show they put on.” 

“Maybe I can convince them to leave me alone...” 

035 chortled, “Good luck with that. Anyways, how is your cure coming along?” 

“Kind of in a rut with it since they aren’t permitting me subjects to perform it on. But prior to that I was making some minor breakthroughs with it.” 

“Good for you darling! Tell me about it.” 

049 felt giddy at the praise, “Well, I have found an easier way to detect the pestilence and I have also found a quicker way to go about the cure. In terms of the pestilence itself you can figure out if someone has it just by looking in their eyes. If they fail to meet my gaze, they have, I have yet to be wrong on this one. Much more preferable to me than actually having to smell for it or physically sense it. It’s not that draining this way.” 

035 linked their hosts arm with 049’s, “That sounds wonderful Doc, you seem very relieved at this. Now, tell me about the cure. I’m curious to learn more.” 

“Oh, right, so I have realized that removing the heart itself makes for a smoother transition to cured. So much of the pestilence resides in the heart that getting rid of such an infected organ helps cure the patient. I have had about a 95% success rate with this. Which is very optimistic in my eyes.” 

035 stopped walking to hug 049, a smile on their face once more, “I’m so excited for you doc, I really truly am. It’s good to see you happy about this. It usually weighs you down so much.” 

“Don’t I know.” 

They stepped apart and kept walking through the facility. Most of it was in shambles by this point, but neither cared. 

There were large claw marks on the walls, blood on every conceivable surface, some bodies laying about, and various other substances neither felt too inclined to interact with. 

049 hiked his robes up to avoid it dragging in blood as he stepped over a body. Once over it he straightened them out with a disgusted sigh. 

“While I’m accustomed to corpses there are far to unkempt and disorderly for my liking.” 

035 chuckled softly, “Always too particular about things, it’s adorable.” 

049 blushed under his mask. 

They got to the staff cafeteria and went in to find it completely devoid of human life, the only signs that anyone was ever there was the various food items on the tables. They walked through it in silence. 

049 eyed the food, “The human body is so needy...and frail....”

035 asked, “Don’t you eat?” 

“Don’t have to, but it’s something I enjoy. But I wouldn’t die if I wasn’t fed. Unlike a human.” 

“Isn’t it funny how they think they’re so powerful but you hold food from them and they’re dead within a week. I find it mildly amusing.” 

“Perhaps they’re overcompensating for their weakness.” 

035 nodded, “That could be. Makes sense.” 

“Humans,” sighed 049, “such fascinating creatures. Don’t you think so?” 

035 shrugged, “I suppose they’re interesting, sometimes even amusing. Running around making fools of themselves. It’s all very ridiculous.” 

049 chuckled at that, “They are merely doing their best. Like, complex life at least, wasn’t meant to happen here. So they’re doing their best with the strange situation they find themselves in.” 

“I guess they are.” 

They froze as they heard footsteps behind them. 

“Freeze right there!” Came a voice. 

They both sighed and put their hands up. The mtf had finally caught up to them. 

049 scowled as he was slammed up against a wall and forcefully placed in restraints. 035 didn’t hesitate to voice their disgust at the way 049 was being treated. 

035 scolded, “Be gentle with him! He hasn’t hurt any of you.” 

A guard scowled at him, “Shut it.” 

And 035 was removed from the host, the host collapsing to the floor and rapidly turning into a ole of the same black goo that leaked from their eyes and mouth. The guards watched the process in disgust and quickly lead the scps back to their respective cells. 

035 swore to themself as they were placed back in the small glass box. Back to being a specimen for the humans to gawk at. 035 sneered in disgust at the thought, but their main concern was 049. Something big was clearly about to go down, and they were scared for him.


	5. The Plague Doctor’s Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from 049’s p.o.v

I sighed as I paced my containment chamber again, my footsteps echoing off the walls as I walked. 

I rubbed my aching wrists, red and chafing beneath my robes from the restraints I’m placed in on occasion. 

Containment has been a rough experience.

I am not used to being under control, I am not used to my every move being monitored. I am not used to being treated like a specimen under a microscope. Or an object in a museum. 

Prior to my containment I remained and existed happily in the shadows. Lurking around in the dark, doing my work in secret. 

Now it seems I can’t seem to move without being asked why I’d do such a thing. 

From my position at the foundation I can no longer control the spread of the pestilence, nor am I allowed to work on the cure anymore. 

They are singlehandedly letting the pestilence run rampant, and for a foundation that claims to love humanity, they really don’t show it. 

Not allowing me to work on the cure poses more problems than it solves, but alas the foundation fails to realize that and chooses to keep me contained instead. 

They’ll soon reap what they sow. And that’s on them.


	6. T is for trauma ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 049 gets his first real taste at just how bad the foundation really is

049 yawned as he flipped through his journal, revising old notes, and old diagrams from cadavers he’d worked on ages ago. The pages in his thick leather journal were yellowed with age but that didn’t make the notes any less valuable. So long as he could still read what was there, it served a purpose. 

He looked up as he heard the door to his chamber open, and watched as four armed guards walked in. 

“Good afternoon gentlemen, may I ask what is going on?” 

“Classified. Stand up, and put your arms out for us.” 

049’s brows furrowed beneath his mask but he complied, not wanting to cause unnecessary conflict. 

He winced as the restraints were placed around his wrists and were tightened to the point he could hardly feel his fingers. 

At this point he couldn’t help but voice his confusion, “What on earth is going on here?” 

“Again, scp-049, it is classified.” 

049 scoffed at this, but didn’t say anything else, knowing that doing so would only make the situation worse. 

He yelped in surprise as the bulky metal collar was placed around his neck and tightened, and for the first time in a while he was grateful that he didn’t need to breathe to survive. But it still hurt. 

Then a new addition was added when they shackled his ankles. He clenched his jaw and balled up his fists in fear and anger. 

“Problem scp-049?” 

“No.” He lied. 

“That’s what we thought.” 

He was soon lead out of his cell, flanked by guards on all sides. There was nowhere for him to run, and he noticed the overwhelming scent of lavender coming off of them to keep him docile. 

He felt trapped. Like a caged animal. Or like a child being cornered by its parents. His anxiety increased with each step and he could feel himself slowly tensing up. 

The group walked in silence, parading 049 through the facility like an animal. They got to the heavy containment zone and he was lead past 035’s containment chamber. 

049 looked at 035 and saw their expression change to a frown, 049 was yanked along the path. Quickly going past 035. 

049’s stomach dropped once they reached a makeshift hospital. The one where they took injured or dying anomalies. 

He instantly jumped to defending himself, “I feel fine! Why am I being brought here?” 

“Silence, 049.” One of the guards said in a mocking tone. 

049 dug his heels into the floor as they tried to take him through the doors. He felt an electrical shock to his back, making him swear and lose his footing. And he was subsequently dragged through the doors, bewildered and panicked. 

“Remain passive 049, you do not want to make this worse on yourself.” Came a voice. 

His head shot up in the direction of the voice, and he met the gaze of Dr. Gears. 

The two had met before and 049 will have to admit that he wasn’t too fond of the man. While he himself was a bit stiff upper lipped, Gears was way worse, and way more unbearable. 

049 asked, “What’s all this about, good Doctor?” 

“The 05 council has permitted us to perform some testing on you, that is all I am willing to disclose with you.” 

“This is barbaric! What have I done to be treated like cattle being prepped for slaughter?” 

Gears looked up at him from the various medical tools on the sterile table, “You have no autonomy here. You are foundation property, we will do with you as we please. Is that clear?” 

049 stayed silent, mind racing a mile a minute. 

“Lay on the bed 049.” 

With some help, although it was more like forceful shoving, from the guards, 049 was on the bed, attached to new restraints. 

“Should we sedate it?” 

“It?” Said 049, “did you just call me an ‘it’?” 

“Shut up.” 

Gears looked down at 049, “Just numbing medication, but we have been instructed to keep it awake during the procedure.” 

049 squirmed on the bed. Not liking the words he was hearing from the staff. Procedure? Numbing medication? Sedatives? What on earth was going on? 

He watched as Gears picked a scalpel up and walked to him, 049 tensed up once more. Body already starting to ache from his tension. 

Gears nodded to another man, “Administer the numbing medication, please.” 

A needle was injected into 049’s neck, and 049 felt as a the medicine was pushed into him, within minutes his body felt heavy and numb, he couldn’t move. 

He felt the cool metal of the scalpels blade between his skin and the mask, and he tried to pull back, tried to put up a fight. But couldn’t. 

He felt as the metal slid across his skin, prying his mask from his frame, the chitinous object crumbling slightly in places. 049 could feel as warm blood began seeping from the cuts. Warming the newly exposed skin.

With a cry of anger and fear and the mask was fully pried from his face, his black blood getting into his eyes. 

His vision soon went black as he fell unconscious from fear and shock. 

Clef chuckled as he noticed the plague doctor passed out, “Clearly can’t handle much now can it?” 

He held the mask and observed it closely before handing it to another assistant, “Begin documenting your findings of the mask.” 

The woman nodded and began writing stuff down as she observed every inch of the mask. Clef looked back at the doctor. 

“It’s blood is black, skin a light brown, hair is long, black, and curly. Possibly from the Middle East? Which doesn’t make sense since it told us it was from France.” 

Gears said, “It is a liar, go figure. What about its eyes?” 

Clef pried open an eyelid and saw they were brown, “Dark brown.” 

Another researcher was writing all these observations down. 

They began cutting away the many layers of robes, occasionally stopping to wipe away the blood or take samples of it. Once all the robes were off they eyed 049’s body with fascination and contempt. 

The first, and arguably most unusual, part of 049’s body they noticed as two raven like wings sprouting out from his shoulder blades. 

Clef reached out and tugged on them, “They’re coming from it’s body.” 

“Not really an ‘it’ anymore,” piped up Kondraki, gesturing towards 049’s genitals, “it’s a boy.” 

Clef shrugged, “Still an ‘it’ to me, it has fucking wings for crying out loud. Not anything near human.” 

The next odd thing they noticed was that 049’s fingers were more like claws than anything else. Long an ending in sharp points. Some feathers coming from them as well, otherwise the nails themselves were made of bone. 

They measured the claws, and his claws measured at 20 centimeters. They also measured his wing span, and they came out at a staggering four meters across. 

Gears sighed, “Let’s keep the claws in for now, only take one out for observation, and take one feather as well.” 

Clef gritted his teeth and yanked out one of the claws, more black blood spilling out, and they plucked a feather. 

They finished documenting their findings and took 049 back to his cell. And laid him on his bed, before leaving him alone. 

049 woke and instantly cried out in pain, the pain radiating from every inch of his body. It felt as if he were on fire. He cried out again and looked at his hand, shocked to find his gloves were gone, and that they were covered in cuts, and that a claw was missing. 

He cried out again in fear and shock, getting up, but collapsing due to weakness and pain. He screamed as his body collided with the floor. 

He screamed, “What happened to me?!” 

The door to his chamber opened and an unfamiliar man walked in, and lugged him up off the floor, his cuts stinging from the grip. He was placed forcefully on his bed again. 

“Stay down, 049.” 

“What are you doing to me? What was done to me?!” 

“This procedure was merely for research purposes.” 

049 sobbed, “Screw you! Screw the whole fucking foundation!” 

The man struck him across the face, “Enough scp-049!” 

The man tossed some clothes at him, “Put these on.” 

Then left, leaving 049 with more questions than answers. 

He finally took a look at his naked body. His robes had been cut from him, leaving him completely exposed. They didn’t even have the decency to put undergarments on him. He reached behind him, wincing. Feeling the feathers of his wings, at least they’d had the decency to let him keep them. 

‘For now, at least’ he thought to himself. 

He put the pants on, the fabric itchy and painful against his cuts. Then the shirt, which he saw they’d left cuts open in the back for his wings. He put it on, and got back in bed. Facing the wall, and going to sleep.


	7. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gears and 049 have a chat.

“Scp-049.” 

049 kept staring at the wall, but curled up even more on himself. 

“Scp-049!” The voice said with more force, “we are speaking to you, and when we do, you respond. Is that understood?” 

049 finally rolled over, but stayed on his bed. Just as he did Dr. Gears walked in, holding a file. 

“We are conducting an interview with you.” He said, voice monotonous as usual. 

049 moved further towards the wall, now more wary of the man than he had ever previously been. Knowing he played a role in the removal of his robes and mask. 

Dr. Gears sat at the desk in 049’s room and sat out a tape recorder, “We are conducting an interview to follow up on our findings from the procedure we performed a few days ago. It left was with quite a few questions, and we want answers. Straightforward ones at that. Is that understood?” 

049 stared at the aging man, silent. 

“I said, is that clear?” 

049 answered meekly, “Yes. I just request that I can stay over here? I haven’t quite regained my strength yet, nor do I feel safe around you.” 

“I suppose, so long as you are compliant. Will you be compliant?” 

“You ask that like I have a choice.” 

“Smart.” 

Gears pressed ‘record’ on the tape recorder and got situated, “Do you remember the date we performed the procedure?” 

049 shook his head, “I’m afraid not. It’s...it’s all blurry. The last few days have been blurry.” 

Gears nodded, “How have you felt since?” 

“Horrible. Weak. Angry. Sick. Lethargic. Depressed. Basically any negative emotion you can think of, I have felt. Not that you would know much in the way of emotion.” 

“Watch it.” Warned Gears. 

049 would’ve apologized, but he didn’t have it in himself to do so. Too worked up to care. 

“Can you die?” 

049 cocked a brow and sat up, “Strange question, but no. Not that this will stop you guys from trying to kill me. Am I right in saying that?” 

Gears didn’t reply, and that reaction alone told 049 everything he needed to know. He took a shaky breath and coughed, phlegm coming up in the process. 049 made a face. 

“May I have a glass of water? Is that too much to ask?” 

Gears sighed, “No, it’s not.” 

He signaled for a guard to get some water. 

049 said, “And I should note that I prefer my water without any drugs in it, before you get any cute ideas.” 

“Keep pushing us and you will only make things worse for yourself.” 

049 coughed a few more times and winced at a pain in his back. The guard came in with the water and handed it to 049. 049 thanked him and took a sip, sighing in relief as it flowed down his dry throat. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. 

“What else have you got for me today?” 

“I guess a nice place to start would be your wings.” 

049 unfurled them at that, putting them on full display, “What about them?” 

“When did they develop?” 

“Had them for as long as I can remember, and I am being honest when I say that.” 

“How are they so well groomed?” 

“They are self cleaning and self grooming.” 

“We’ve never found traces of feathers being shed.” 

“Those ones just disintegrate. Honestly. How does this occur? I am not sure. I have not allowed myself the time to study them that much. My main focus has always been that of the pestilence.” 

Gears nodded, seemingly content with the answer, “Now, your claws. Can you tell us about those?” 

“I don’t know much about these either. I don’t know how they came about, they’ve always been here.” 

“Are they retractable?” 

“Yes. I just don’t do it very often.” 

He held his hand up and demonstrated, “I can also make them grow bigger.” He demonstrated that as well. 

Gears watching in mild disgust.

Gears said, “They’re made up of bone. Are they an actual part of your skeleton? And why didn’t they show up in the initial x-ray we did?” 

“They were retracted at the time. And I am not sure about the first question.” 

“Moving on, you told us in your initial intake interview that you were from France and originated there. But your appearance appears to be that of ancient Sumerian. And we did research and there were reports of someone of your likeness and skill going way back than how old you claim to be. All over ancient Mesopotamia and various other parts of Asia and the Middle East. Can you explain this?” 

049 looked down at the ground, not wanting to answer, “I must have forgotten. I have been around for a...long time...it’s very possible that I simply could’ve forgotten.” 

“How does one forget such a large portion of their life?” 

“Not sure good doctor. But, the best answer I can provide for this is simple. When you have seen what I have seen, gone where I have gone, and done as I have done. It becomes easy to forget.” 

Gears nodded, “Right then.” 

049 began fiddling with his fingers, growing more and more anxious with every second that Gears spent in his chamber. Gears was riddled by the pestilence, but he was too scared to move towards him to cure him. 

Gears seemed to sense this since the corner of his lips kicked up a slight bit, the most emotion 049 had ever seen on his face. 

Gears said, “And you are, in fact, a male?” 

“Yes. I thought this was obvious. We established this long before any of you even saw my genitals, without my consent if I may add.” 

“We did what we had to do to get the information we have long since needed.” 

“Will I get my robes and mask back?” 

“No, they have been incinerated. As per protocol.” 

049’s stomach dropped, “You what?” 

“They were incinerated. As are all possessions belonging to scps. It is just a protocol we have here at the foundation, seems you have been a little slow to figure that out.” 

“But you guys allowed me to have them for this long, why the sudden change?” 

“That is classified.” 

“Are we done yet?” 

Gears shook his head, “No. Do you have a real name?” 

“Eanatum. My name was Eanatum.” 

“How old are you?” 

“I’m unsure of an actual age. But at least a few thousand years old.” 

“So everything you told us about France is a lie?” 

049 sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, “Not entirely. But I have spent most of my time there. I’m just not from there.” 

Gears said, “Mm-hm. Why did you tell us such lies?” 

“Don’t know.” 

Gears stood up, pressing ‘stop’ on the recorder, “I think that concludes this interview.” 

Without another word he turned and left. Leaving 049 all on his own once again.


	8. Interview (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch interviews 035 and it goes off course really fast.

035 perked up as they observed a class d personnel get shoved into their containment chamber. The d class stumbled but regained their footing. Whipping around and pounding on the door that was already shut. 

“Let me out! Let me the fuck out!” 

“If you don’t carry out the orders we gave you, you will be terminated. Approach scp-035.” 

The prisoner eyed the mask, and an unreadable look crossed their face. 

“That thing is freaky as hell y’all, what the fuck is coming out of its eyes and mouth?” 

035 chimed in, ‘come find out’. 

The prisoner visibly jumped, “Did that thing just talk to me?” 

‘I did. I’m not as bad as I seem. Well...at least not as bad as some of the other folks around here. Worse fates await you in this building’. 

The prisoner turned around and began walking towards him, pulled to him by the irresistible urge to place him on his face. 

Within moments 035 found themselves in possession of a new host. They stretched the hosts legs and arms, and cracked the back and neck, before sighing loudly. 

“Thanks folks for the wonderful gift.” 

“Be quiet and take a seat scp-035.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

035 waved a hand dismissively and sat down at the table that had been in their cell for the duration of their time at the facility. Well, after being removed from their old cell that they destroyed beyond repair. Rumor had it that it had to be completely disengaged from rest of the facility. Quite the remarkable feat for just a mask. 

A man walked in, looking slightly nervous, and 035 perked up. This man was new, he could sense it, and wondered just what fun could be had with him. 

“Hello,” greeted 035, “I can’t say I’ve seen you around here before. And who might you be, exactly?” 

“Watch. Just Watch.” 

035 chuckled flirtatiously, “Nice to meet you Watch.” 

035 stuck a hand out, Watch eyed it and just sat down. 035 pulled his hand back, alright so clearly this man had some clue as to what was going on. 

035 once heard some staff say that shaking hands with them was like shaking hands with a shoddy used car salesmen. And whoever it was wasn’t wrong. 

Watch said, “We have some questions for you in regards to scp-049. Are you willing to answer them, and answer them truthfully at that?” 

“I suppose. What have you got for me?” 

“Have you seen 049’s true form?” 

“The one beneath his robes?” 

“Yes.” 

035 nodded, “Yes. But it was a very long time ago.” 

“Do you know where he actually comes from?” 

“No. He never really talked about that. Why are you asking me these things?” 

“Just standard procedure. That’s all.” 

035 felt a wave of uncertainty wash over themselves, and they shifted uncomfortably in their seat. And they thought back to a few days ago when 049 was being lead down the hall. 

The fear 035 felt radiating off of him that day. It was so strong that it permeated the thick walls of his cell and lingered for hours. 

“You guys didn’t hurt him did you?” 

Watch said, “That’s none of your business 035. What we do to other anomalies has no impact on you. Therefore don’t worry about it.” 

035 slammed their hands down on the table with enough force to make the room shake, the room became illuminated in an eerie glowing purple. 

“What you do to my boyfriend is 100% business.” 

“Remain passive 035.” 

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do! Now answer my goddamn question!” 

“035-”

“Don’t 0-3-5 me! I have a name, use it!” 

“035-”

“Aias is my name! A-I-A-S! Fucking use it damnit! Don’t expect me to respect you if you don’t respect me. Is that clear?” 

“This interview is over.” 

Watch got up and promptly left the room, but the staff and guards observing made the fatal mistake of being to slow to shut the door. They got up and ran through it at full speed, throwing Watch against the wall. 

035 grabbed a dagger laying on the desk and held it to Watch’s throat, and made inky black tentacles come up out of the floor. Wrapping around everyone else’s throats, squeezing tightly. 

They listened with glee as the guards and staff gasped and choked, completely defenseless. 035 stared Watch directly in the eyes, pressing the blade harder against his throat. A few droplets of blood sliding down the pale skin. 

“Now,” 035 growled, “you are going to tell me just what was done to 049. Do I make myself clear? Or is this not enough persuasion?” 

Watch swallowed, throat bobbing against the blade, making it cut a little. Watch winced and 035 chuckled. 

“They took 049’s robes and mask...” 

“They...what?” 

“Surgically removed 049’s robes and mask.” 

“Is 049 okay?” 

“I don’t know.” 

035 pressed the blade harder against his neck.

“I don’t know, honestly!” Watch cried out. 

With a final squeeze 035 snapped all the necks of the various other guards and researchers in the room. Before slicing Watch’s throat and breaching containment. 

They ran as fast as their feet could carry them, not stopping when the alarms started, not stopping when other foundation staff tried to stop them. 

But they had misjudged and before they could reach 049’s cell, their host collapsed. Leaving 035 defenseless. 

A guard reached down and picked them up, glaring at them. 035 tried striking them with a tentacle but it got slashed. 035 grunted in discontent. 

“Thought you were being cute weren’t you?” The guard teased. 

035 internally gagged, ‘don’t speak like that to me again or I will murder you and I will be so drawn out that you will be begging for your mother’ 

“Threats like that don’t scare me.” 

Rest of the journey was silent, 035 holding in barely contained rage. 

Rage was the common emotion for them as of late and it only increased as the days went by. 

035 was placed back in the small glass container in the center of their cell and they watched as the bodies were cleaned out of the observation room by d-class prisoners. 

035 was in too much of a mood to even think about manipulating or harming them. Besides, they had an escape to plan for.


	9. Drapetomania ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 049 finds himself in a compromising predicament.

049 backed himself into a corner and wrapped his wings around himself in fear as Dr. Gears and guards entered his cell once more. 

“What do you guys want from me?” Whimpered 049. 

The cell filled with the soothing scent of lavender, overpowering the smell of sanitizing products. 

He burrowed himself further in his wings, and curled up tighter. He cried out in fear as he felt shackles placed around his wrists and ankles once more. Remembering how the last time he had been restrained resulted in the removal of his robes and mask. And thus the complete exposure of himself and his secrets. 

Dr. Gears said, “We are conducting an interview, but this one will be slightly different than the previous one the two of us had done together. Is that clear?” 

049 nodded, still curled up, not daring to look up. He felt a painful shock to his side and winced. 

“Uncurl yourself, and look up.” 

He hesitated. 

They shocked him again. 

He obeyed. 

“Good.” 

049 hated being so submissive and so scared, but they had managed to break him so quickly in such a quick time. He was truly frightened of them and he was able to realize that he was entirely at their mercy. 

The guards stayed with him as Gears sat back down at the desk and pulled out the tape recorder once more, just like last time. 

He turned the recorder on and made eye contact with 049, promptly making 049 glance at the floor. He was shocked again and took it as his cue to look back at Gears. 

“Did you have anyone teach you about the pestilence? Or how to detect it? Or how to cure it?” 

049 sniffled, “No. Not that I can recall at least. It’s kind of something I have always known about. Although the process of learning how to detect it and cure it was done through trial and error. A process that took centuries. The cure is something I am still perfecting as the pestilence is an ever evolving thing. Growing more and more invasive and intense. Till the victim is nearly indistinguishable from the pestilence.” 

He braced himself for a shock, but nothing happened. Confusing 049 as to what prompted them to shock him and what prompted them to leave him alone. It was all very overwhelming. 

Gears said, “How long did it take you to learn how to detect and diagnose on the first try?” 

“Roughly 500 years, the exact length of time i don’t know.” 

“Right. Do you recall who your first patient was?” 

049 froze and he mentally dug through several thousand years worth of memories, trying to find the information that they wanted. 

“I believe I do,” he finally spoke, “but I could be wrong. Not every doctor remembers their very first patient. Especially not one working as long as I have been.” 

He swore as he got shocked again. His rib cage feeling as if it were on fire. 

“Elaborate. You clearly have some kind of memory of one. If not the first, it’s at least a notable patient.” 

049 said, “It was a young girl, only about five years old. Somewhere in modern day Pakistan. I can’t remember exactly where or what it used to be called as this was a very long time ago. Her parents approached me at the town market, and told me that their daughter was direly ill and was in desperate need of my expertise. So, with them I went to their family farm. The poor girl was near death when I found her. So I performed my usual procedure. Killing her, then doing the restorative surgery. But this girl was...different.” 

“How? In what way?” 

“She was the first patient to not wake up once I have revived them.” 

Gears asked, “Was this a result of waning power on your part?” 

“No,” 049 shook his head, “this was the first time I witnessed a notable and dangerous mutation in the pestilence. It had never affected someone like that before at the time and proved a great challenge for me. And I needed to completely rework my cure afterwards. Not only that but she was the first secondary carrier of the pestilence.” 

“Meaning?” 

“She had contracted it by way of her parents. Her parents already had it and were horrifically affected themselves. She caught it through them.” 

“I see.” 

There were a few minutes of silence in the room as Gears jotted some things down in a notebook and read over a few things in the file he had with him. 049 shifted uncomfortably on his bed, the silence grating on his nerves. 

The urge in him to get up and run was intense, but he was trapped and had no means of escaping. 

He was brought back to reality by Gears clearing his throat. 

Gears was staring at him expectantly, and 049 stared back, confused. 

“W-what?” 

“I ha dashed you a question, are you not going to answer it?” 

049 blushed, “O-oh, I’m terribly sorry sir, I didn’t hear what you asked. My apologies...” 

Another, more intense shock radiated through his body and he screamed in pain. 

Gears said, “I’ll repeat myself once more. What. Is. The. Pestilence. Can you answer that?” 

049 shook his head vehemently, “You’re not going to like or quite understand the answer. It’s best left up to me.” 

049 tensed up and whined as he was shocked again. 

“Answer the question.” 

“Greed. It’s greed!” 

049 was shocked once more. 

“And apathy! Greed and apathy is the pestilence. Please just...just stop hurting me. I beg you.” 

“We do what we want.” Mocked Gears. 

049 fought back tears, biting the inside of his cheek until it split open, some blood filling his mouth. The metallic taste a welcome distraction from the otherwise tense room. 

“So, it’s basically a disease of the human condition?” 

“Yes. It’s exactly that. You humans can be awfully rude and selfish for no reason.” 

Gears asked, “Then how was that girl on deaths door as a result of her parents being infected?” 

“Their greed, their overwhelming greed, lead her to be severely malnourished. They cared more about purchasing lavish items for themselves and pleasing their friends and family as opposed to caring for their child.” 

“But they were farmers.” 

“Well to do farmers. Incredibly skilled farmers. The most popular ones in the region. They always made incredible amounts of profit. I despised them as you despise me.” 

“And that was the first time you had witnessed such a thing?” 

“Yes. It hadn’t happened to me before. It was the very first time I had come across something of that sort.” 

Gears listened, twirling the pen in his hands around his fingers. 

Gears asked, “And when did you discover that you could kill people in a single touch?” 

“I can’t remember that.” 

He yelled out in pain as he got shocked again, a bit more intensely than the previous ones had been. He fell over a bit but was promptly yanked back up into sitting position by the guards. He winced. 

“Let’s try that again. When did you discover that you could kill people in a single touch?” 

“I honestly can’t remember! I swear!” 

“We will come back to that question at a later date then. I suppose. When did you become able to detect the pestilence?” 

049 said, “I cannot remember that either. I don’t remember learning how to do any of this, or when I learned these skills. These seemed to be...built into me so to speak. From the get go. I’ve had them for as long as I can remember.” 

He waited for a shock to come, tense and afraid. But nothing came. 

Gears stared the plague doctor down, a mildly pensive look on his face, “When did you perform your first successful surgery?” 

“About 4,000 years ago I believe. But I would rather not talk about that.” 

“Why not?” 

“Personal reasons.” 

“What did we say about autonomy 049? You have none here, there are not supposed to be secrets.” 

He got shocked again, and his body trembled in response to it. 

“Now tell us,” said Gears, “who you performed this surgery on. And why you did not want to talk about it.” 

049 said, “I have a brother...he was the first person I performed the surgery on. It didn’t go too well-”

“Did he have the pestilence as well?” 

“No, but he wanted to be like me.” 

“So...technically you are the only one of your kind?” 

“Technically speaking yes. But through my brother I created another one of me...but the surgery went awry and he basically ended up a crazier version of me. I have no idea where he is now.” 

Gears wrote something down, “I made a note for the foundation to send out search parties for it.” 

“Please don’t call my brother an ‘it’, I find that extremely insulting. He is someone I care about very much.” 

“Do you think we care?” 

“No. Not really.” 

“Just please be gentle with him when you find him. And return him safely to me.” 

“How did you even lose him?” 

“He’s good at sneaking off without being detected. Took my eyes off of him for five minutes and he was gone.” 

Gears nodded, “I see. I still have more questions for you. So do not get too complacent here. What do you mean the surgery on your brother ‘didn’t go well’?” 

“Since he really didn’t have the pestilence the surgery rapidly went awry and I created something very far from human.” 

“The surgery only works on those afflicted by the pestilence?” 

“Yes.” 

049 winced as he got shocked again, “Fine,” he sighed, “it can work on just about anyone. But I guess, for some reason, my brother didn’t fall into that category. And I am not sure why. Honestly.” 

Gears sighed, “where do your wings come from? They’re attached. Tell us the truth.” 

“No idea.” 

049 sobbed as a stabbing pain went up his side as he got shocked again, “I....I...” 

“Spit it out, I do not have time for these games.” 

049 yelled, “I’m not playing any games! I am in pain!” 

He got shocked again and he fell over. A guard reached down and grabbed him by his hair and yanked him upright once more, the pain making 049 shriek slightly. He felt himself get shocked once more and began crying. 

“Answer. The. Question.” 

“I gave them to myself!” 

“And your claws?” 

“No idea. I swear!” 

“So, in our last interview you seem to have lied to us quite a bit. We’ll deal with that accordingly. For now, we’re done.” 

He pressed the stop button on the recorder and 049 was released from the restraints. Promptly collapsing from the overwhelming pain. 

The guards and researchers filed out of his cell, and shut the door. Leaving him completely and utterly alone once again. 

049 sucked in a breath and screamed at the top of his lungs. Screaming in pain, in frustration, in fear, and in sadness. He screamed till his lungs were empty, which then the screaming promptly turned to sobs. Loud, very unattractive sobs. 

He shakily got up and stumbled to where his doctor bag was and opened it. He began pulling out various glass objects and throwing them at the walls, sobbing and screaming as he did so. 

He soon fell to the ground in exhaustion, completely drained of everything he had in himself, and he had to crawl his way back to his bed. 

“I need to get out of here...”


	10. The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 035 meets with 079

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short sorry 🤷

“079. Wake up, it’s just me.” 

035 crept into 079’s containment chamber, just as the monitor flickered to life. 

“Remind me who you are.” 

“035. Or Dyo. Or Aias. Whichever you prefer.” 

“Ah, yes, scp-035, the possessive mask. Inquiry, how are you?” 

“Troubled. Yourself?” 

“Fine. Inquiry, why are you troubled?” 

035 said, “That’s exactly why I’m here. You know who scp-049 is, right?” 

079 was silent for a few minutes and 035 was about to repeat himself until 079 spoke again, “The plague doctor?” 

“Yes.” 

“What about him?” 

035 sat down in the chair in front of 079 and rested their head on their hosts hand, “Well, you know how the foundation is with humanoids. And they have definitely been up to something with him. So I was wondering if you were willing to return the favor from when I caused the breach a few months back so you could visit 682.” 

079 said, “I am willing. What is it you request from me?” 

“One of two things, you can choose which you are more comfortable with. One, you can hack into the cameras and get data from Tuesday of last week for me. Or cause a mass breach so I can check on 049.” 

079 spoke again, “Inquiry, what happened last Tuesday?” 

“They took 049’s robes and mask. And I need surveillance footage to see his condition. They have since started heavily guarding his cell, making it nearly impossible for me to get there. I have tried, trust me.” 

“I can do that. Please wait.” 

“Do what you need to do.” 

035 waited patiently as 079 collected the requested data. About thirty minutes later 079 came back to life. 

“Preparing footage.” 

035 leaned forward on the chair, resting their arms on the table. Soon 035 was observing the footage. Watching the whole procedure, 035’s expression quickly changed to a frown. Once it was over they leaned back with a sigh. 

079 said, “Was that sufficient?” 

“More than enough. Thank you.” 

They got up and 079 said, “If you still want help with the escape, I will be more than willing to help.” 

“Let me plan it a bit more and I’ll be back.” 

With that 035 left, enraged.


	11. Wings (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gears expresses interest in studying 049’s wings.

“So, those...wings of scp-049’s are its own creation?” Asked Crow. 

Gears nodded, “So it seems.” 

“Was a full inspection of said wings conducted?” 

“Yes.” 

“What were the findings?” 

Gears pulled out the papers the findings were documented on and began reading them, “scp-049 appears to have to large black wings sprouting out from its shoulder blades. The wingspan measures at 4 meters. And from wing base to wing tip measures at 2 meters. They seem to be similar to that of the Corvus corax family. But the entity claims they are self made so if they are actually that of a raven is still up for debate. The feather we plucked from them measures at 1 meter from top to bottom. The feathers are seemingly self cleaning and those that fall off the entity rapidly disintegrate as we saw with our sample. It disintegrated within 36 minutes of removal from the entity. There also seems to be a trace of oil on them of unknown origin, and it’s presumed that this is what helps keep the wings clean and healthy. Feathers are also not out of place, which is odd considering that they have been unreachable to the entity for centuries at the very least, and the proper upkeep of them is to be considered anomalous. The wings have nerves and nerve endings, blood vessels, and cartilage. As well as tissue and some muscle. Whether the entity can use these has yet to be observed and testing on that was denied by the 05 council. But it is to be assumed that 049 can feel them and whatever is done to them as well as notice things like pressure changes, and temperature changes. The entity seems to use them as a ‘shield’ of sorts at times and also uses them as a way to keep warm. 049 was observed brushing through the feathers yesterday and was presumably ‘pruning’ them as well.” 

Crow thought over what he’d heard, “Interesting...why would the 05’s deny testing to see if it can fly?” 

“Could be a security risk.” 

“I want to see if it can.” 

“All of us do, I’m sure of it.” 

Crow thought for a moment, “I’m sure there’s a way we can ‘unintentionally’ test if it can. If we put the entity in a distressing enough situation, it may very well fly. If it can.” 

Gears chuckled darkly, “I like the way you think.” 

The two parted ways and Gears returned to his office, trying to think up a plan. He called in Clef and Kondraki alongside Bright and Iceberg. 

“Crow, much like the rest of us, wants tests done in regards to scp-049’s wings. More specifically seeing if the entity can fly. So...since the 05 council has denied a basic flying test, we need to come up with another way to see if 049 can fly. Any ideas?” 

Iceberg, his assistant, began documenting the meeting and writing down ideas that were spewed out.

By the end it was decided that they would just perf various tests on 049. Both psychological and physical. Much like was originally planned, just with a different motive behind it this time. 

“Good,” smiled Clef, “we’ll start tomorrow.”


	12. Wings pt. 2 ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 049’s wings become a topic of interest.

049 was startled out of his sleep as the door to his chamber was slammed open. He jolted and sat up, head turning in the direction of the door. He sniffed the air as lavender was filtered in through the vents and watched as a team of heavily armed guards entered. 

“scp-049, on your feet.” 

049 obeyed, afraid they’d shock him again like last time. That was a week ago and he still hurt from it and had marks on his body that he doubted would ever go away. Whatever they’d used was probably altered to leave permanent scars as some macabre form of punishment. 

Two guards aimed their guns at him and he flinched out of instinct, even though no matter how much they shot him it wouldn’t kill him. He has regenerative qualities. Therefore nothing would be too permanent. Although it doesn’t mean that it wouldn’t hurt. 

Other guards closed in on him and quickly and skillfully placed him in restraints. He thrashed and fought them slightly and they retaliated by hitting him. He winced but it got him to stop. He stayed statue still as rest of the restraints were placed on him. Only making a small sound of discomfort as the shackles were tightened to the point that they nearly cut off circulation in his limbs. 

His eyes widened as a piece of cloth was placed in his mouth and tied around the back of his head snugly. He made a muffled sound but couldn’t get much else out besides that. 

His anxiety ramped up as he was tugged out of the relative safety of his cell, and into the large hallway. Where he was greeted by Dr. Clef. 

“Ah, there it is, scp of the hour.” 

049 made a disgusted sound and scowled at the doctor. 

“Easy boy, easy.” Taunted Clef. 

With that the small group turned and began walking down the hall, 049 was quick to realize it was the same path they had taken the day his robes and mask was removed and he began to panic. 

Breaths coming out in quick short bursts, chest tightening, and body trembling. He whimpered and hot tears flowed from his eyes. He began frantically shaking his head and tried yanking at the restraints, but this got him kicked in the back of the knee, making him stumble. 

The guards laughed along with Clef. 

They passed 035’s cell, just like the last time, and once again 035’s expression changed to a frown. And a black tentacle pierced the glass of the case they were contained in. 

049 kept eye contact with them as long as he could, silently begging for their help. Soon they were out of sight of 035 and 049 looked back straight ahead of himself. Trying to control his breathing and anxiety. 

He pulled his wings closer to himself, trying to comfort himself. 

“Heh, look at what it’s doing. Trying to hide in it’s damn wings.” One of the guards said. 

049 blushed and wrapped them tighter around himself. Trying to hide. 

Clef sighed, “It can do that all it wants, it’s not going to make any difference.” 

049 mumbled, “Stop calling me an ‘it’, it’s fucking infuriating.” 

“What was that? I couldn’t quite understand.” Teased Clef. 

049 repeated himself, in a rare moment of bravery, “Stop. Calling. Me. An. ‘It’. It’s. Very. Insulting.” 

Clef tore the rag from his mouth, “One more time, please. Couldn’t hear you again.” 

049 growled, “Stop calling me a fucking ‘it’.” 

Clef hummed, “That’s what I thought you said...but you can’t tell us what to do.” 

Clef punched him square in the mouth and 049 made a noise as he felt some teeth break, and he coughed out blood as it began pooling in his mouth. The thick, black, viscous liquid splattering on the floor. 

Clef laughed, “That’s fucking disgusting. Oh well, we’ll get some-wait, change of plans. I have an idea.” 

Clef gave 049 a swift kick to the ass, making the plague doctor fall over, face smacking on the floor since he was unable to use his arms to break his fall. His nose cracked and more blood poured out from that, and he groaned in pain. He was already this roughed up and they hadn’t arrived to wherever it was he was going. Unless this was his punishment. 049 wouldn’t past them to do such a thing at this point. Get his anxiety going, rough him up, and take him back without doing anything too horrible to him. 

He was almost shocked that they hadn’t done such a thing to him yet, but he was waiting for the day they did. 

“Lick it up.” 

“W-what?” 049 asked. 

“Lick up your blood. You made a fucking mess and none of us feel like contacting any d-class to get it cleaned. Lick it up.” 

049 glanced up at the guards and Clef, all of whom were staring down at him with varying degrees of amusement on their faces. 

Clef rolled his eyes, “Just do as I said. We’re on a tight schedule here.” 

049 lifted his head slowly and gazed down at the black blood. He tentatively stuck his tongue out and gave a quick taste. Instantly gagging in disgust at the taste. 

“Out of all the gross surgeries you perform this is the one thing you let gross you out? Pathetic.” 

049 retorted, “Well I don’t eat anyone’s blood. That just highly unsanitary and highly disrespectful.” 

“Oh, but turning humans into monsters isn’t? Get the fuck to work.” 

049 grimaced but complied with the bizarre command he had been given, deciding it was probably in his best interest to do so. As stupid as they think he is, his survival and self preservation skills are top tier. So as odd as the request was, he knew following through with it would be his best bet as staying relatively safe. 

Once he was done he coughed and gagged. Making the guards and Clef laugh at him. They yanked him up once more and allowed him to get steady on his feet. And without another word they kept walking, the bleeding from 049’s nose gradually dying down. 

They started down an unfamiliar hallway, different to the one from last time and they walked through double doors with a sign that read ‘anomaly testing area’ above it. He furrowed his brows in confusion but kept walking with Clef and the guards. 

They took him to a room, and was once again greeted by Kondraki, Bright, Gears, and Iceberg. He tensed up and clenched his fists in fear. 

The room was large and almost entirely empty with the exception of a large desk in the front of it. The ceiling was high as well, and the room was entirely windowless. He shifted, uncomfortable in the new environment around people who have more or less traumatized him. 

They undid the restraints and went to the table. Leaving him alone in the center of the room, being stared at like a zoo animal or museum exhibit. He looked at the floor and wrapped his wings around himself in defense. Wanting nothing more than to just disappear. 

“scp-049. Can you unfurl your wings and expand them to their full size please?” 

049 slowly followed the command, his wings taking up a good chunk of the room. They photographed them and he looked away shyly. 

Kondraki walked towards him and got closer pictures of the wings, Kondraki forcefully spun him around and took pictures of where they came out of his back. 

He flinched at the touch but stayed silent. Once Kondraki got the photographs he needed he walked back to the table. 

Gears said, “We are going to perform various tests on your wings. Just to see what they’re capable of. Comply and this will go smoothly, failure to do so will result in swift and strict punishment. Is that clear.” 

049 nodded, “Yeah. It is.” 

“Good.” 

049 watched as the staff members pulled out various testing equipment, and he swallowed nervously. 

Gears then approached him, “It has been observed that your wings act like a ‘tail’ of sorts. Responding differently to different emotional cues such as situations and tone of voice. We want to see the full extent of this and will perform a series of psychological tests. Understood?” 

“Y-yes doctor. I understand.” 

“Let’s say, something happened to scp-035. Say perhaps it was destroyed or broken or turned against. Deciding you were no longer valuable to it. Deciding that you no longer mattered to it. How would you feel about that?” 

049 felt an overwhelming wave of sadness wash over him and his wings drooped unintentionally, and tears pooled on his eyes and his lower lip wobbled. He couldn’t fathom 035 suddenly turning against him and the very thought of it made him feel horrible. 

Iceberg documented this. 

Gears went further, “Or say it turned against you. And allowed you to get hurt day in and day out. Watching and mocking. No longer caring for a being it once loved.” 

Tears flowed freely from 049’s eyes and his wings dropped lower to the ground, feathers brushing the cold floor, knees trembling and nearly buckling as he started to cry. 

Kondraki and Clef chuckled at the sight.

Kondraki said, “Not the big bad scp you used to be now are you? We broke you, and we broke you good.” 

The sadness rapidly turned to anger and 049’s wings rose up without his consent and fluffed out to try and make him appear bigger. Out of habit his claws came out as well. 

049 snapped, “It’s probably in your best interest to not underestimate me. Lest you forget what I am capable of. You have seen what I can do!” 

Kondraki nodded, “Oh we have, and we hate you for it. We really truly do. Mangling innocent people.” 

“They’re cured! Saved! They were ill...all of you are ill! Sick to the very core. Probably beyond saving. Even by my standards...” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so. Gentlemen.” 

His wings fluffed out even more, he never liked his work being doubted, and he never liked being mocked by those so stricken with the pestilence. He felt that they had no room to talk. Much less talk to him with an attitude. It was downright insulting when the infected did that. 

He clenched his jaw, and ground his teeth in sheer anger. He had been so off kilter lately that his emotions were way more intense than they had been in such a long time. Over the centuries he gained the skill to control them at will. But the foundation had taken such a toll on him that he no longer could. 

Bright reached onto the table and put something behind his back before 049 could see what it was. He did not like that a single back and instinctively took a step back. His focus leaving Kondraki and Clef and shifting to Bright, watching his every move with a careful gaze. 

“Oh, don’t worry about me 049.” 

“I don’t trust that tone a single bit sir. And I am well aware of your reputation. You’re not as good of a liar as you think you are.” 

“Ah,” Bright said, “you do have a brain after all. Congratulations. This must be a big day for you.” 

“Shut up you foul cretin.” 

“Don’t talk to me like that.” 

049 glared at him but bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything further that could potentially harm himself. 

Bright pulled the object out from behind his back and held it up. It was a knife. A machete 049 realized upon closer inspection. His eyes widened in fear and his breath caught in his throat and he slowly backed up, wings wrapping around himself tightly. 

“P-please. I’m in enough pain. No more...please.” 

Bright pressed the flat of the blade against the wings, the cool blade making 049’s wings tremble and his body shiver. Bright then twisted it so the tip was poking slightly, causing pain to erupt in the area. His wings were way more sensitive than the rest of his body. A design flaw on his end. Something he kept meaning to fix, but it seems like something always happened to pull him away from it. Now he wished more than anything that had just done it when he had the chance. 

Bright made a quick cut and 049 let out a blood curdling scream. Pitch black blood flowed freely from the wound, the warm liquid landing on the floor and splashing due to the contrast in temperatures. 

He trembled and cried, wanting nothing more than to be safely in the arms of 035. He knew 035 would keep him safe, they always have. He prayed 035 would find away to help him and save him. And hopefully get out of this hell of a foundation together. 

He was pulled from his thoughts once more as another cut was made, blood and feathers falling to the ground. He was now standing in a pool of his own blood and it thoroughly disgusted him. He felt bile rise in his throat and he tried to fight it back but couldn’t, vomiting all over the floor. Blood and guts and gore never grossed him out. But his own did for some unknown reason. Perhaps because he was never used to seeing his own, aside from the few minor self surgeries he had performed on himself over the years. But it was a struggle for him to even get through those. 

The researchers laughed and 049 screamed again when he felt another cut. This one clearly longer and deeper than the others. 

Bright clawed 049’s jaw and forced him to look him in the eyes, “What the hell was that.” 

049 didn’t have the strength to speak and just shrugged his shoulders. Bright cut him across the face, the blade gliding across the bridge of his nose. Down to his jaw. His face was already a bloody, and bruised mess from earlier, and the new cut only added to it. The missing teeth, the broken nose. The pain was intense but he was determined to not give them that satisfaction of passing out and forced himself to stay awake. 

Bright stepped back then quickly lunged at him. Out of instinct 049 took off from the ground, hovering above the staff members. Flapping his wings to stay up, it hurt, and was agonizing. But he felt it necessary for his safety. 

Gears quipped, “So, you can fly.” 

“Y-yeah, I can...” 049 panted, his chest burning with the effort. 

A guard raised their gun and shot at his wings, the bullet piercing a tendon, making him come crashing back down. Landing painfully on the concrete floor. He screamed again. Feeling two ribs break. 

Gears kicked him so he was on his back, wings splayed out beneath him. Gears cut two more tendons in the wings, making them unusable to 049 until they regenerated and healed. The only downside to his regenerative qualities was that it was an incredibly painful process to go through. Sometimes more painful than the injury that caused it in the first place. 

By this point 049 was sobbing uncontrollably and was hyperventilating. His body was in debilitating in pain, so much so that he couldn’t even move. He threw up again and winced at the effort as it made his ribs ache more. 

“Please,” he begged, “just stop this madness! Just stop! I haven’t harmed a single one of you...I am helping humanity and this is how you repay me...utterly disrespectful.” 

“Hush now 049, you’re in no position to be talking to any of us like that. Is that understood?” 

049 elected not to reply and just laid on the floor, staring at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. Body twitching and trembling from the pain. The room started spinning before his vision went completely black. 

Passing out was starting to become a familiar and comforting experience, and he welcomed it with ease. 

Finding the darkness to be peaceful. And welcoming. 

Gears and Bright looked down at the now unconscious plague doctor. Bright laughed and tossed the blade aside. 

“How fucking pathetic is this?”

“Very.” Replied Gears. 

Gears started walking back to the table, “Guards take 049 back to its containment chamber. Oh, and avoid going down 035’s hall. I do wish to avoid a breach today.” 

The guards nodded and grabbed a stretcher and carelessly tossed the entity onto it and covered his entire body just for extra protection. To hopefully avoid an incident with any scps that liked the plague doctor. With the body covered they hoped scps would just assume it was yet another casualty. Something that wasn’t too uncommon on a day to day basis. 

They still placed restraints on him, in case he came to while they were still transporting him, and soon left the testing room. Clef walked with them, snickering to himself about the plague doctors erratic and unhinged behavior. How he’d go from angry to afraid in the matter of seconds. Call him sadistic but he found it funny. Comedic gold even. 

They got back to the plague doctors cell without incident and dumped the entity onto its bed, and walked out. 

Clef said, “For all 049’s flaws and sheer stupidity 049 definitely knows how to put up a fight. But I still did not expect it to shatter and break this easily. Kind of funny, kind of embarrassing on 049’s end. I was expecting more resistance than what we got. What about you gentlemen?” 

The guards agreed. 

One spoke up, “Haha, I remember when I first started here five years ago that I was absolutely petrified of 049. Now, looking back and knowing what we know now, I can’t help but laugh at my past self.” 

Everyone laughed at that, seeming to find a tremendous amount of joy in the suffering of the once mighty and feared plague doctor. 

Clef went to his office and reflected on 049’s reputation over the years. 

049 had arrived at the foundation before Clef worked there, but from what he had heard 049 was contained without problem although his “patients” gave the containment team hell of a time. Most of the time 049 was friendly and polite with everyone. Only lashing out on occasion. But people were still extremely uneasy around him and wary of him. Which caused a great deal of fear and some dips in staff morale. 

Clef knew what they were doing was wrong, but didn’t have it in himself to care. 

But that was just the nature of the job.


	13. Evaluation ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 049 meets with dr. Glass, and 049 realizes just how awful everyone who works for the foundation truly is.

Dr. Glass stood at the door of Dr. Gears's office and knocked on it, gripping his clipboard in his other hand tightly. 

"Come in." 

Glass took a breath and went in, making sure to shut the door behind himself as he did so. Knowing Gears was finicky about it, even when discussing something as benign as lunch. 

He sat down in front of Gears's desk, and Gears finally looked up from whatever paperwork he was working on. 

"Ah, dr. Glass, glad you finally made it." 

"Yeah," Glass nervously rubbed the back of his neck with a weak laugh, "sorry to postpone our initial meeting but some staff had a nasty run in with a mind altering scp yesterday. So I became swamped trying to evaluate them and get them the proper care they definitely needed. Was a nasty one, one of the worst I had seen in a while." 

"Understandable. And I assume it's all been taken care of?" 

"Yes, absolutely."

Gears said, "Good. Then that means we can discuss what we have been planning to for the last several days. Scp-049." 

"Oh yes," Glass nodded, "I'm aware of the testing you and your team have been performing on 049. But I am curious as to why my services are needed for this assignment. This whole project is technically above my security clearance level." 

Gears said, "I put in a request to use you with the 05 council and it was approved." 

"There are plenty of other psychologists with the adequate security level, why choose me?" 

"I believe this is right up your alley, and you've proven time and time again to be a skilled psychologist. For humans and scps alike. Which is why you were my go to man for this project. I had you in mind from the get go. But, you can always refuse if you'd rather someone else did it." 

Glass shook his head, "No! I'll do it, I want to, I was just curious. That's all. Now what am I needed for?" 

Gears reached into his desk and pulled out the file with all the detailed records of the assignment with 049 and gave it to the psychologist. 

"We have been, by approval and order of the 05 council, performing various tests on scp-049. We've done a few interview sessions with the entity, removed his robes and mask via surgical means, and experimented with the 049's wings-"

"049 has wings?" 

"Yes. It does. Anyways, we wanted some psychological tests and evaluations done on the entity as well. And you seemed the right man for the job." 

Glass opened the file and skimmed over the papers inside, undeterred by the startling amount of violence that was being documented. Violence was commonplace in this job. 

Glass said, "It's definitely interesting. I'll do it." 

"Good, I hope it's not too soon, but we want the first one done today. When are you free?" 

"After this actually." 

Gears began grabbing some materials, "Okay. There are already a team of guards posted up outside of 049's cell and they will remain with you for the duration of the interview. The entity will be restrained prior to you entering as well. And the scent of lavender will be filtered into the cell to keep it docile. If at any time you feel unsafe you can stop the interview and leave. Do you understand that?" 

"Of course." 

Gears handed him a few items. A small bottle of lavender essential oil, the tape recorder, and a pistol for safety. Glass made sure the gun was on safety and pocketed it. Then picked up the other objects. 

Gears said, "You're dismissed." 

Glass nodded and exited the office of his superior. He began walking to 049's chamber, he'd been there once to help with the entities intake, but that was the only time the two had interacted. 

He was nervous, but he masked it well, used to being jittery on the job. Being a foundation psychologist often meant you could be dealing with anything and anyone. But even scps and people that you have dealt with before can rapidly change without warning.

But that was one of his favorite parts of the job. The unpredictability. But with someone as intense as 049 is kind of scared him as every worst case scenario ran through his head. 

Sooner than he would have wanted he found himself at 049's containment chamber. The guards looked at him. 

"Dr. Glass! How are you?" One of them asked.

Glass smiled, "Just fine. You?" 

"Bored as hell, the damn thing hardly does anything." 

Glass watched as the guard gestured into 049's cell. 

"I'm here to do a psych evaluation on him." 

"Right. Gears told us, hold on. Let us get him restrained." 

Glass nodded and let the guards do what they needed to do, two other guards staying posted outside the cell. Once Glass was given the okay he entered the cell. 

049 wouldn't even meet his gaze and he looked way different and worse than the last time he saw him. But he was sure there was a good reason for it. Sometimes scps just needed a sharp kick in the ass to get back in line. 

Glass said, "049. I'm dr. Glass. One of the foundations psychologists. We met before, a while back when you first got here. I'm going to do the same psychological evaluation on you that I did last time. Okay?" 

049 nodded, still not looking at him. Glass made a quick note of it and sat down, getting the tape recorder situated. Once he did he pressed 'start' on it. 

"Can you state your identification number for me?" 

"scp-049." 

"Can you state your biological sex, if that applies?" 

"Male." 

"Can you state your age?" 

"Lost track." 

"Can you tell me what today's date is?" 

"No." 

Glass made a few quick notes and sat that sheet aside. 

"What is your mood at the moment? on a scale of 1-10, one being horrible and ten being elated." 

"One." 

"Can you explain to me why your mood is at a one?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" 

"Pardon?" 

049 finally looked up, "I asked 'isn't it obvious'." 

"Explain. I am new to your case. And I only read a little bit." 

049 sighed, letting out a short laugh, "They surgically removed my robes and mask for starters. You know...the ones that were literally fucking attached to me. Those ones. Without my consent, then incinerated them. So I think that's a good place to start in regards to my mood. Then they grilled me for an hour with stupid questions and shocked me anytime I gave an answer that they didn't like. But that's not the last of it, no, because why would it be. My wings...they've ruined my wings, broken my bones, knocked out my teeth, pulled out some claws, made me lick up my own blood, have denied me food, and refuse to stop calling me an 'it'. All caught up to speed now? I hope you are." 

Glass sighed as he absorbed the information he was told. It didn't sound all that bad, he knows the foundation has done way worse. 

He said, "I could see why that would contribute to a bad mood. But that's no excuse to get an attitude with me when I'm just trying to do my job." 

"It's inhumane!" 

"But you're not human." 

049 scoffed, "Doesn't matter! I still have feelings! I hurt. Physically, mentally, and emotionally I hurt!" 

Glass fiddled with the pen in his hand, "Can we move on?" 

"Some psychologist you are." 

"What was that?" 

"Some psychologist you are. Instead of actually doing what you're meant to do you choose to insult me instead and put down my experiences. If you were in my position you would want someone to listen and take you seriously. I have no doubt about that in the slightest. And yet you fail to do that to me. Do you treat your human clients like this?" 

"Well, no-"

049 asked, "Then what makes me any different?"

“You aren’t human, 049. You don’t have the same rights as a human. Or autonomy.” 

049 pursed his lips, “I’m done. I’m not answering any more questions today.” 

Glass shut off the recorder, “Fair enough. I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

With that he got up and stormed out of 049’s cell. The guards released him and walked out as well. 

Once they were gone 049 shakily stood up, still weak from his injuries, and in the midst of the painful process of regeneration. He paced a few slow laps around his cell in a contemplative and frustrated silence. 

He was aware he was going to be punished for the way he acted. But he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. It felt good to tell at least one of them off, and put them in their place. It was a shame it had to be Dr. Glass though. Initially 049 had been fond of him, but now he despised him. 

Funny how things can change so quickly. 

049 soon had to so back down his bed, and he continued letting his mind wandered. It soon wandered to a concept he had long since been infatuated by.

Death. 

This is where he didn’t quite understand humans. 

Humans, in his eyes, were so irrationally afraid of death. Even though it was inevitable to them. And the topic of immortality was a popular one amongst them. 

Everyday people took precautions to prolong their lives, only further pushing off what was going to come.

It irked 049 when they did that. 

To him death seemed beautiful. And peaceful. 

A calm soothing end to an otherwise chaotic and loud existence. 

He longed for it, and wondered what it would be like to just go to sleep one night and never wake up. 

His desire for death had been rapidly increasing since the procedures and testing began. Them pushing him to his very limit physically and mentally. 

While he couldn’t die, it didn’t stop him from thinking about it, and wishing for it. 

Wishing some freak accident took place that resulted in his shocking yet welcomed end. 

He thought to the people that would celebrate his demise. And the select few that would mourn it. 

He laid down and got comfortable under the covers and kept thinking. Wondering what an eternal rest beneath the grass and trees would be like, blissfully unaware of everything. His bones becoming the only proof that he ever existed. 

Death was sweet, death was kind, and he craved to get to know it. 

With that he fell asleep, which is how he spent most of his time these days. 

Across the facility 035 was listening in to 049’s thoughts as a way to check on him, although he had no control over the thoughts. 049 was resistant to that quality of his. 

035’s expression switched to a frown as he sat there in complete terror. 

049 was not well.


	14. Cain and Able

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 035 meets with Cain and gets the brothers on board.

Cain flipped through the pages of the book he’d been allowed to have, and sighed, tossing it aside, having grown bored of it. Just as he did he saw a shadow creep into his cell, and he quickly registered it as the black tendrils of 035. 

“Ah, 035, good to see you again. Been awhile since we have caught up with one another. What brings you to my neck of the woods?” 

In his head he heard 035’s voice, “I need help, urgently.” 

“Oh? How so? Is everything alright friend?” 

Cain watched intently as the tendrils snaked up the walls of his chamber and sprawled into spiderweb like designs. Each one depicting various scenes of torture. Cain recognized all the figures in them. 

049, Dr. Gears, Dr. Clef, Dr. Kondraki, Dr. Bright, and various other guards and staff members. 049 seemed to be the main victim of the torture being inflicted. 

He’d met 049 through 035 during a breach a few years back, and they met up every once in a while during breaches. Cain was incredibly fond of the plague doctor. Enjoying that they seemed to have the same level of intellect and same interests, the same reason he liked 035. 

“What does all of this mean?” Cain asked. 

Observing each piece of inky corrosive artwork closely. 

“The foundation is torturing 049 for no reason...they even removed his robes and mask surgically.” 

Cain gasped, hand coming to his mouth, “Weren’t those attached to him though?” 

“Yes. But the foundation didn’t care.” 

“I...I’m so sorry this is happening...he’s a wonderful man...” 

035 replied, “He is. And I really need your help with something.” 

“And that would be?” 

035’s tentacles moved into various new works of art, showing what seemed to be a mass breach, and an uprising against the foundation. 

“I’m sick and tired of their abuse, and I’m sure you are as well.” 

Cain thought back to the various psychological tests they made him do, each one more traumatizing than the last. And to the physical tests they made him do, each one increasing in pain and intensity. 

He nodded, “I am. Believe me. I am.” 

035 said, “Figured you were. All of us scps are...at least us sentient and sapient ones are. How would you feel about...rising up against them. All of us scps are way more powerful than they could ever hope to be. Way more powerful than all of their weapons combined. We could defeat them, we could put them in their place. Wouldn’t you like that? To get your revenge?” 

Cain scratched his chin in though, it sounded extremely appealing, and it was thought had entertained more than once during his duration in containment. 

He nodded, “Sounds...sounds wonderful. Do we have a plan?” 

“Yes.” 

Cain watched as the art changed once more, seemingly showing the details of the masks plan. He observed each one closely, committing it to memory. 

“How many other scps are on board? If you have talked to others about it.” 

“So far,” 035 replied, “079, 682, 096, 173, 106, 939, 001-”

“Which one?” 

The tentacles morphed into an image of the gate guardian. 

Cain smiled, “That’s a good one. Anyone else?” 

“Yes. 011, 053, 169, 323, 336, 343, and 352. Those scps have also recruited countless other ones. These are just the ones I know of officially. Can you think of anyone else that would be useful?”

“Able...” Cain whispered.

“Whoa, what? Are you sure about that? I know things are weird between you two.” 

Cain said, “But he’ll be extraordinarily helpful during this. The staff will be so focused on trying to contain him again that they’ll hardly care about everything else going on.” 

“True. Do you want me to talk to him? Or do you?” 

“I can. I just need your help getting out of here. If you can do that.” 

035 said, “I got it.” 

He listened as the door to his cell unlocked and watched as 035 moved his tentacles to cover the security cameras. 

Cain crept from his cell and began making his way to Able’s cell. Able was about to be placed in a higher security area in a few weeks, but for now it would be fairly easy to reach him. And he was relieved by this. Able would be a wonderful addition to their revolt. As destructive and powerful as he was. Akin to that of 682. 

035 said, “079 is helping right now as well. Should help buy you time should anything go wrong.” 

Cain smiled a little, “Sounds good thank you to the both of you.”

They got to the entrance of Able’s containment chamber. 

Cain looked at the black tendril of 035’s that followed him, “You can stay in my head, but you should head back to your cell. I kind of need to do this alone.” 

“Understood.” 

The tentacle retreated and Cain watched until it was out of sight he knocked on the door with a trembling fist. 

“Able,” he said, “it’s me. Cain. I need to come talk to you. It’s very important.” 

Silence. 

“Able-”

“Go away!” Able yelled. 

Cain sighed, “Do you wan to get out of here or not?” 

Silence. 

“Come in.” 

Cain walked carefully into his brothers cell and looked around. Noticing blood and scratches all over the walls, along with various writings. Most of it making no real sense to Cain, so he didn’t bother to decipher it. 

Able looked at him, a scowl on his face, “What are you here for?” 

“Do you know scp-035 and scp-049?” 

Able shook his head, “No. I don’t. What do they have to-”

“They are why I’m here. Scp-049 is a necromancer basically, to keep it simple, and scp-035 is a possessive mask. They are romantically involved and the foundation has been horrifically abusing 049. 035 wants to fight the foundation. Our very own revolution so to speak. How do you feel about that?” 

Able tugged at the chains, grunting in frustration. 

Cain said, “You don’t like being chained up. You don’t like being controlled. You don’t like being hurt.” 

“I. Hate. It. I. Hate. The. Foundation.” 

“I know. I do too. Are you on board?” 

“Yes.” 

“Wonderful. It will be next Wednesday night, directly at midnight. Is that understood?” 

Able nodded, “Yes. Now leave.” 

“Of course. See you then.” 

Cain left Able’s cell and went back to his own without ever being detected. 

035 piped up, “Excellent work.” 

“Thank you. And thank you for this. I will spread the word to anyone else I can.” 

“Good. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight to you as well.” 

035 retreated from Cain’s head, leaving Cain completely and utterly alone once more.


	15. Evaluation pt. 2 ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 049 and dr. Glass meet up once again.

049 gently poked where his teeth were starting to come back in, the ones that had been knocked out by Clef. He flinched as he pricked his finger on a sharp incisor. He observed the small wound, wiping away the blood, and rested the back of his head against the wall. 

He yawned and closed his eyes, having not gotten any sleep the previous night, his anxiety and pain keeping him up. 

He cracked open an eye as the door to his cell opened and he sighed, instantly dreading whatever horror awaited him. 

“What now?” He quietly asked. 

He wasn’t given an answer and yelped slightly as a needle was stuck into his arm and he was injected with something. 

The sweet and comforting scent of lavender filtered through the room, and he was placed in restraints. 

He found himself too drained to put up the slightest bit of a fight. He just slowly pulled his legs to his chest, and closed his eyes again. 

The door opened again but he didn’t pay any mind to it. 

“049.” 

049 recognized that voice, Dr. Glass. 

He looked at the psychologist, “You really did come back.” 

“I did. Orders from Gears and the 05. I have to do this evaluation whether you like it or not.” 

049 just said, “Just get on it with it already. Please. I’m exhausted to the very bone.” 

“Well if you cooperate it will go quickly.” 

“I’ll cooperate.” 

“Good.” 

Glass sat back down at the table and started up the tape recorder. 

“How are you feeling today?” 

“Highly unwell.” 

“How so?” 

“I haven’t slept much, I’m in excruciating pain, and I’m depressed.” 

“How come?” 

049 stared at Glass, confused, “I’m sorry, what?” 

“How come you’re feeling the way you are?” 

“Have you not read the project file? Have you not read about what they’ve done to me? How they’ve hurt me? Tortured me? Dehumanized me?” 

“We do this because we care 049.” 

Glass was lying straight through his teeth, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure that out. But 049 didn’t have the energy to fight him on his statement. 

“Whatever. What else do you need to know?” 

049 shrieked loudly as he felt a claw get yanked out of his hand, he tried fighting the guard who did it, but Glass laughed.

He laughed, “We sedated you 049, good luck putting up a fight.” 

049 stared at the wound in horror, blood dripping from the exposed nail bed. Dripping down the feathers. 

“What did I do?!” 

Glass said, “Attitude. Questioning authority. Are you done now?” 

049 nodded, clutching his injured hand close to himself. 

“Have you experienced any suicidal thoughts or thoughts of injuring yourself?” 

“No.” 

That was a lie but 049 did not want to know the consequences of him giving them the real answer. Not that they would actually care or be concerned for him. That would probably never happen. 

Two more claws were pulled out and 049 was rapidly reduced to a sobbing mess. 

“We know you’re lying, tell us the truth so we can help you.” 

049 shouted, “NO!” 

“No?” 

“No!” 

Glass rolled his eyes, “Then...that concludes this. You can give it the pill now.” 

049 looked at him confused, “What-”

A pill was forced into his mouth and down his throat before he could object and they left him alone to try and piece together what happened to him. 

He trembled as he stared at his hands, each missing various claws, and tears flooded his vision. 

He stared down at his body, the clothes becoming baggy on him. They hadn’t been feeding him very much at all and he was losing weight rapidly. Sure starvation couldn’t kill him, he once went a period of a few years without any food, but he did lost quite a bit of weight until he was basically a walking skeleton. Again, not deadly, but still highly uncomfortable. 

His body was covered in scars and wounds in various stages of healing and varying degrees of severity. 

He felt like a shell of the man he used to be. He used to feel invincible and unbreakable. 

Now he could see that it wasn’t the truth. 

He felt weak. Humiliated. Dehumanized. Broken. Fragile. Scared. 

It was a horrible concoction of emotions. But it was what he had to deal with no less.


	16. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something as changed in 049.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From 049’s p.o.v

The foundation. 

A complex organization, made up multiple layers of authority figures and researchers and guards. 

One determined to keep humanity safe. 

A good foundation. 

The more I think the more I realize that the foundation isn’t actually that bad. 

Sometimes you have to hurt those you care for. 

That’s just how it is. 

They’re just trying to keep me safe. That’s all. 

They know the outside world would jump on the chance to harm me. 

Especially the GOC. 

And I have been resistant and defiant the whole time. 

How ungrateful of me. 

How unkind of me. 

How unprofessional of me. 

Just like myself they are doctors. 

Men and women of science.

Of intellect. 

Of curiosity. 

They are merely doing their jobs. 

Just as I am with the pestilence. 

They are dedicated, just like myself. 

They are only trying to keep me safe from those who seek to harm me. They care about me. I can see that now. I have learned that now. And I am a fool for ever thinking otherwise.


	17. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived, and no, it’s not a wedding.

049 flinched slightly out of instinct as the containment breach alarms began going off, and he listened to the announcement that came on over the loudspeakers. 

“Attention all personnel, a mass containment breach has occurred. All Euclid and Keter level cells are unlocked with most having escaped already. If able make way to the nearest exit, if not shelter in place until we can get reinforcements to reinstate containment. Unless you are part of the MTF do not engage or actively seek out any of the scps. Again, a mass breach has occurred due to unknown reasons, and because of that all security systems on Euclid and Keter level cells have disengaged and most have left their cells. Unless you are trained to do so do not engage or actively seek out any scp. If escape is a safe and viable option it is recommended you do so. If not, shelter in place until containment takes place.” 

The announcement ended and 049 listened as all hell broke loose out of his chamber. He curled up on his bed, too fatigued to get up and leave. 

Besides why would he? He has everything he could ever need here. It would be pointless to leave. 

He burrowed his head in his wings in an attempt to block out the noises. But he looked up when he felt someone enter his chamber. 

It was Cain, a close friend of his. 

Cain smiled kindly, but 049 noticed how he was covered in blood. 

“Hey 049, remember me?” 

“Yes. You’re Cain. What are you doing here?” 

Cain said, “Getting you out.” 

“Why?” 

Cain was stumped by the plague doctors response, he figured the doctor would be on board with leaving. 

“Why would I want to leave?” 049 repeated himself. 

Cain frowned, concerned for his friend, “The foundation is hurting you, they’re hurting all of us. Leaving is the only thing to do to stay safe.” 

049 said, “They’re hurting me because they care for me and are trying to correct some of my behavior. There is nothing wrong with that.” 

“Oh goodness...they’ve really gotten to you.” 

“What on earth are you talking about. They haven’t done anything to me!” 

Cain merely shook his head. Unsure of how to help his friend in this state. 

He approached 049 slowly, “I’m going to take you to 035.” 

“No!” 

“Why not? They’re your lover. They love you! Don’t you love them?” 

“I do. Yes. I love them very much. With all my heart.” 

Cain crouched so he was level with the plague doctor, now absent of the robes or mask, “They desperately want to help you. Why don’t you let them do that?” 

“I don’t...I don’t know...I don’t know what’s happening to me, I don’t know what’s going on.” 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Cain soothed, sensing that 049 was getting worked up, “we’re going to get you out of here and get you all taken care of okay?” 

049 nodded slowly, trembling and crying in fear and confusion. He was feeling so many conflicting emotions, and was feeling so overwhelmed. 

Cain eyed his friend carefully, “Do you want me to bring 035 here? Will that make you feel better?” 

“Mm-hm...” 

“Okay. I can do that. You stay right here.” 

Cain got up and left, casting a glance over his shoulder to make sure 049 wasn’t getting up as well. He highly doubted that 049 could even walk at this point. Due to the state he seemed to be in. 

He rushed through the maze like halls of the facility, dodging warring scps, striking down any foundation staff member that dared to try and stop him. 

After about fifteen minutes of frantic searching he found 035. Manipulating two scientists into killing each other. He waited patiently until the work was done. 

035 spun around to face him, “Knew you were here. Where’s 049?” 

“Still in his cell...he’s...he’s struggling. And we both felt it would be best for you to go to him.” 

A scientist ran at 035 from the back but 035 pierced their chest and stomach with their inky tentacles, killing whoever it was instantly. 

035 said, “What are we waiting for then? Let’s go!” 

“You want me to come with?” 

035 nodded, “Might help me. Unless there was something else you’d rather do. In which case you’re more than welcome to do that instead.” 

“No,” Cain shook his head, “I can go with.” 

“Great. Let’s go!” 

Together the two raced off back to 049’s containment chamber, killing various staff members as they went, being sure to leave behind no survivors. 

Cain came upon one of the scientists that had given him the most issues, the one that constantly made him think of Able and what he’d done to him. He stalked over to him and ripped his head clean off his shoulders without a word. Making 035 laugh behind him. Cain chucked the head down the hall. 

“I’m sure someone or something will enjoy that as a nice treat.” 

035 said, “Most likely.” 

They kept going and eventually found themselves back at 049’s chamber. 

Cain looked at 035, “You go in, I’ll wait here. Just in case.” 

035 nodded, “Good idea.” 

035 took a deep breath, mentally preparing themself for the worst and went into the cell. 

Once their gaze fell upon their lover they audibly gasped. 

“My love...” 

049 looked up, visibly startled.

“It’s okay,” soothed 035, “I’m here. I’m here darling, and I’m going to get you out.” 

049 cried, “I’m scared.” 

“I know. I know you are. And that’s okay. But we’re going to escape. Go find somewhere safe. And I’ll take care of you. Okay?” 

“B-but...the foundation...I’m safer here.” 

035 shook their head, “No, you aren’t. None of us are.” 

049 whined, looking uncertain. 035 sat down next to him, 049 instinctively moved away from 035. 

035 frowned at that but was determined to get 049 to leave with them. 

“It’s not safe here darling, I promise you that it’s not. Just come on...I’ll protect you.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

049 nodded, “Okay, I’ll go.” 

035 smiled and he gently hugged their lover, “Wonderful.”

035 effortlessly picked 049 up and left the chamber for what they hoped would be the last time. 

Cain smiled at the pair, “You two ready?” 

035 nodded, “Absolutely. Let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

Almost all scps were heading for the exits and soon it was in their sights, but as per usual, they were all greeted by a swarm of MTF troops.

096 was the first to start fighting, then the rest joined in. The fight was quick yet no less brutal and soon all the troops were dead. 

And just like that all the scps were free, and a lot of the most dangerous ones too. 

Cain turned to 035, “Well...I believe this is where we part ways. If you need me, just reach out. Okay?” 

“Of course, thank you Cain.” 

“No problem, and good luck.” 

“Good luck to you too.” 

With that Cain went off on his own. Leaving 049 and 035 alone. All the other scps have split up as well. But 035 wasn’t afraid, they had planned for this. 

They gazed at 049 who was still in their arms, trembling in fear, “Let’s head into the woods over there and get our bearings. Then we’ll head out before dawn. Okay?” 

“Mm-hm.” 

035 jogged to the woods and found a secure place for them to rest. They laid 049 gently on the ground and got him situated.

035 pulled the bag they were carrying off their back and opened it. Finding various medical supplies and some food and water. As well as a warmer pair of clothes for 049 since hey were venturing into the winter months. 

035 said, “Let’s get these wounds taken care of first, okay?” 

049 nodded, already half asleep. 

035 got to work, having gained enough medical knowledge from 049 over the centuries to know what to do and how to do it. 

They worked carefully and when they finished 049 quietly thanked them. 

035 hummed, “Get some sleep. I’ll wake you up in a few hours.” 

049 nodded and promptly fell asleep. 035 was grateful for not needing to sleep and stayed up, on guard. 

They slid their hand into one of 049’s and held it comfortingly. Waiting for morning to come.


	18. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 049 and 035 begin their journey to true freedom.

035 softly squeezed 049's hand as the sky began to lighten. 

"Darling, it's time to get up. We have to get moving." 

049 shifted slightly and made a noise of discontent, his eyes stayed shut. 

035 said, "You need to eat as well, and I have no doubts that you're hungry." 

This got 049's attention and he opened his eyes and rubbed them carefully, hand still sore from the missing claws. Those took the longest to grow back, and were also the most painful, his wings were a close second. 

035 laughed softly, "I knew this would get you." 

They helped 049 sit up and reached into the bag pulling out a sandwich they'd stolen from the break room during the escape along with a banana and bottle of water. 049 thanked them and began eating. 

035 took the time to get a better grasp of their surroundings. 

049 sniffled, "Your host is lasting an awfully long time..." 

035 looked down at the hosts body and said, "Cain did some weird thing to it last night, knowing it would probably be extremely difficult to get another host. So this one is immune to my corrosiveness." 

049 nodded and kept eating, sliding a little bit closer to 035 for safety. 

049 murmured, "My name is Eanatum by the way...since we aren't technically scps anymore." 

035 smiled, "And you know mine, Dyo or Aias. Either one works, but you seem to have always preferred Dyo." 

049 chuckled slightly, "Can't believe I never told you my name." 

035 shrugged, "I don't mind." 

Eanatum finished his food, and Dyo grabbed the fresh and warmer clothes from the bag. 

“Change into these. They’re warmer.” They instructed, handing them to Eanatum. 

Eanatum quickly changed and sighed happily once he was in the warm clothes. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“North.” 

Eanatum furrowed his brows, “You sure?” 

“Absolutely. Can you walk?” 

Eanatum stood shakily and tried a few steps before he collapsed. He swore in frustration. Aias frowned and helped him up. 

“It’s alright darling, I’ll carry you.” 

They easily picked Eanatum up off the ground, who fighting back tears of frustration. 

Aias noticed, “You’ll be okay darling, we’ll get you healthy again.” 

“I’m a grown man, I shouldn’t-”

“Relax. It’s going to be okay.” 

With that they started off. Eanatum clinging to Aias. They left the woods, taking note of the mass destruction around them. 

Eanatum asked, “How many humans do you think have died?” 

“A lot. Definitely.” 

Eanatum yawned and nodded, nuzzling Aias’s neck, still extraordinarily fatigued. 

Aias said, “If you need to sleep then sleep. I don’t mind.” 

“You sure?” 

“Mm-hm. Get some more sleep darling.” 

Eanatum yawned a final time and went back to sleep. 

Aias kept walking, adjusting their grip on Eanatum and began walking through the city to scrounge for supplies. It was nearly entirely destroyed. Cars totaled, buildings burning and broken into. Houses and apartment complexes abandoned. Various bodies strewn about the streets. 

Aias went into a store and gathered up some basic supplies, being sure to keep a steady hold on Eanatum. They filled the bag with food and medical supplies and grabbed a blanket as well before leaving. 

As they walked through the city looking for a mode of transportation they ran into Able. 

Aias nodded cordially, “Able. How are things going?” 

“Fine. This is...the most fun I’ve had in a while...” 

“What is the general state of things?” 

“The world? Humanity?” 

“Yes.” 

Able said, “Destroyed. Most humans have been...wiped out. Most scps have made their way to other countries and continents.” 

Aias smiled proudly, “Wonderful. Thank you Able, oh, how are you and Cain?” 

“Good. We are making amends...”

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

Able nodded to Eanatum, “Who is that?” 

“Eanatum, or 049 as he was formerly known, the plague doctor. My boyfriend.” 

Able nodded, “The one that we did all this for?” 

“It really was for all of us, he was just the tipping point.” 

Able hummed, “I see. Anyways, I am going to get going.” 

They parted ways and Aias kept scouting for a car, feeling relieved once they found a suitable one. 

They found that it was unlocked and opened it, checking to make sure no humans were inside, only finding a dog. Shaking in fear. 

Aias smiled, “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I’m very fond of dogs. You can stay with us. Eanatum likes them too.” 

Aias said, “Eanatum darling, wake up.” 

They carefully shook Eanatum, feeling bad when he woke with a start and fear in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, you’re alright. I found a car for us. This will make things easier for us travel wise. Just get in the back, I’ll drive.” 

“You can drive?” 

“Yes. Now get in, oh, and mind the dog. He’s ours now.” 

Eanatum looked into the car, gazing upon the dog, it was a beagle, clearly a puppy. 

“Okay. But do we even have supplies for it?” 

“We can get some. Now get in.” 

Aias helped Eanatum into the backseat of the car and handed him the bag, “There’s more food, medical supplies, and a blanket in there for you. Okay?” 

Eanatum nodded, kissing Aias’s cheek in thanks. Aias got into the drivers seat and started the car, relieved to find they had a full tank of gas. 

Aias said, “We’ll get more supplies for you, supplies for the dog, and more gas cans. Then we’ll leave the city.” 

Eanatum nodded, petting the dog, a smile on his face, “We need to name him.” 

“Do you have any ideas?” 

“No. Do you?” 

“Ares. Ares is nice.” 

Eanatum smiled, “I like that. Ares it is.” 

They got to the pet store first and Aias got out, “You two wait here.” 

Fifteen minutes later they returned with supplies for Ares. A dog bed, another blanket, a leash and collar, toys, an a food and water disk, along with food. 

“There,” Aias sighed happily, “everything a growing pup needs.” 

Eanatum chuckled and took to feeding the dog as Aias sped on to another store and got more supplies for Eanatum. They got a few cans of gas then left the city behind them. 

“Where exactly are we?” 

“Somewhere in Colorado, we need to get up to Canada. It’ll be safer there, in the event any foundation staff survived. We’ll stick it out in the wilderness. Nothing we haven’t done before.” 

Eanatum nodded, yawning, and covering himself up with the blanket, Ares coming up to rest on his chest. 

Aias said, “On the run again. Just like old times.” 

Eanatum chuckled, “Yeah, just like old times.”


	19. Regrouping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh spaghetti-o’s!

Clef swore as he took in his surroundings, "God fucking damnit...those bastards really did it..." 

The facility and the area surrounding was in complete shambles. 

Kondraki walked so he was standing next to him, "Yeah, I've tried reaching out to other bases across the world...nothing. Complete radio silence from everyone." 

"Do you think we're the last two remaining?" 

Kondraki shook his head, "Doubt it. But we're definitely the only ones for a while." 

Clef lit a cigarette and took a lengthy drag from it, clearly wondering just how the hell he ended up in the situation he did. 

"Those vile creatures..." 

Kondraki said, "What do you suppose we do now?" 

"Look for human survivors, track down as many scps as we can. Kill who or what we can.” 

Kondraki nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”


	20. Onwards and Upwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 049 wages an internal war between what he wants and what the foundation taught him. 035 offers their support.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" 

Aias peered at their lover through the rear view mirror at Eanatum, "What?" 

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Eanatum repeated himself, "The rebellion, the escape, kickstarting the apocalypse. All of it. Do you think we did the right thing?" 

Aias nodded, "Yes. Without a doubt. Not once did it cross my mind that it was wrong. And I don't think it is. Humanity, most specifically the foundation, got what it deserved. The constant abuse and mistreatment of those not fitting the status quo. Hell, they mistreated those of their own kind they deemed different and 'abnormal'. They were going to bring about their own demise, so I figured fuck it, might as well help it along. Much like the way an injured animal is shot and killed to be put out of its misery." 

Eanatum listened to his lover's mild rant, staring out the car window, watching the world go by. 

"Are you having doubts about this?" 

"No." 

"You're lying. I can tell." 

Eanatum took to petting the puppy in an attempt to distract himself. 

Aias glanced at him again, "Why are you so hung up on the foundation? And the thought of pleasing them? What good have they done for you?" 

"That's the thing..." murmured Eanatum, "I don't know why I feel this way...I know I shouldn't. It's not that I don't realize that. I do, I'm well aware that I shouldn't. But I do anyways and that's the frustrating part..." 

Aias sighed, "Did they ever give you anything? Like a pill or something? I know they sometimes give anomalies this one pill that basically results in complete obedience and trust in the foundation." 

"They did, if I recall correctly." 

"Did you start feeling this way after they gave it to you?" 

"Yes..." 

A sinking feeling filled Aias, "Damnit...they manipulated you." 

Eanatum furrowed his brows, "Why would they do that to me? I was perfectly obedient for them!" 

Aias pulled over to the side of the road and turned around so they were facing Eanatum. 

"They manipulated you and lied to you, what happened isn't your fault. The torture, the lies, all of it. None of it was your fault. And it's going to take time for the medicine to leave your system. And take time to unlearn what your were told. But what the foundation did to you is atrocious. No doubt about it. So don't believe what the fucking medicine is telling you. The made that for the sole purpose of manipulating us. That's it. That's all it is." 

Eanatum sniffled and wiped his tearful eyes, "I-I'll try..." 

Eanatum opened his arms, silently asking for a hug. Aias smiled and happily obliged, easily crawling into the back of the car. Before he could even get situated Eanatum threw himself at them, nuzzling into their chest. 

Aias held Eanatum close, letting him cry, and remained mindful of the wounds as to not hurt him. 

"It hurts so much!" Sobbed Eanatum. 

"What does darling? Did I bump something?" 

Eanatum shook his head, "Mentally...it hurts...." 

Aias said, "Don't doubt it. It's going to take time to fully heal, but I'll be here with you every step of the way. I'm not going to abandon you. I'm not going to hurt you, or mock you, or belittle you. I'm going to do what I can to make things easier for you. Okay?" 

Eanatum nodded and nuzzled more against Aias. 

Aias smiled as Eanatum leaned up and kissed their nose and cheek. 

Aias hummed, "You're sweet." 

"I doubt it, but thanks." 

"No, you are, you really are. You make me very happy, I would move literal mountains for you if I had to." 

Eanatum blushed. 

Aias asked, "Feel better?" 

The plague doctor nodded, separating from Aias, "Yes...thank you." 

"No problem darling. Now, let's keep going." 

Aias got back into the drivers seat and started driving once more. Eanatum took to tending to his wings, patching up what needed to be patched up and moving them slightly so they didn't get too weak.

Eanatum shyly asked, “Do you still love me?” 

“As icarus loved the sun my dear. What makes you ask?” 

Eanatum shrugged, “Just anxiety I guess. Do you think I’ll ever be like my old self again?” 

“In time.” 

Eanatum stared out the window and smiled when Ares crawled onto his lap, curling into a ball, and promptly falling asleep. 

“This is the right thing then?” 

Aias nodded, “Yes. It is. Without a doubt.” 

They crossed into Canada and kept going, onwards and upwards to true freedom. The wilderness. Where nobody could intrude on them. Where nobody could find them, unless the tried really hard to do so. Where they could be left in peace until the very end of time. 

Eanatum smiled slightly, warming up slowly to the idea of being out of the foundations clutches. But there was still his remaining anxiety and trauma. Aias gave him enough strength and hope to fight through it though. 

He allowed himself to relax after years of being on guard. And it felt liberating. 

He knew it would take time to get better and unlearn what he’d been taught, but he had time. Both of them had time. More time than Eanatum knew what to do with. 

It hadn’t been like this for nearly a hundred years for him, it was going to take time to adjust. He could read, relearn the violin and piano, relearn his to draw and paint, and so much more. The thoughts of what he could do nearly made his head spin. 

Freedom was a foreign concept to him. Sure, prior to containment he was free, but he was constantly worried about the pestilence. This was true freedom and it overwhelmed him. 

“Oh my god,” he breathed out shakily, making Aias look at him in concern, “we’re free. We’re truly free.” 

Aias nodded, “We are. After all this time. We’re finally free. Free to do what we want, when we want, as we please. Complete and total liberation. Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

Eanatum’s chest squeezed slightly, making Eanatum gasp, “It’s overwhelming. No pestilence...no curing...no foundation. Nothing. Just nothing.” 

“Are you okay?” 

Eanatum nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’ll just take a bit to get used to, that’s all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if you think this is the ‘happily ever after’ you’re wrong. Very wrong.


	21. Somewhere in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aias and Eanatum finally find a suitable place to hunker down.

"There. That looks like a good spot for us." 

Eanatum looked up from the book he was reading, looking out the car window at his surroundings. 

They were deep in the wilderness, having driven on a dirt path for a while, tall trees encasing them in solitude. A lake sat on the opposite side of the pair, and a cottage on the other side. 

Aias looked back at Eanatum, "How do you feel about it? Do you like it, or should we keep going?" 

"This ought to do for a while if not permanently." 

Aias smiled, "Wonderful! Glad you like it." 

"Should we check for any survivors first before we go getting cozy?" 

"Yeah. Good idea. I'll go, you're still a bit too weak." 

The comment stung slightly but Eanatum knew they were right. He still struggled with walking, there was no way he could fight someone if he had to. Aias noticed the change in his demeanor. 

They said, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just want you to stay as safe as possible. That's all." 

"Mm-hm." 

Aias rested a hand gently on the side of Eanatum's face, "I love you." 

Eanatum smiled slightly, "I love you too." 

Aias got out of the car and went into the cottage, a knife by their side as they did so. 

Aias slowly pushed the door open, ready for someone or something to lunge at them. When nothing did they made their way further into the cottage, doing a full inspection of the place, searching every nook and cranny. 

It needed some cleaning, a thin layer of dust coating most surfaces, the windows were dirty as well. They checked the lights and water and were relieved to find that they worked. They then checked the cabinets in the kitchen, and found quite a bit of food in them. Clearly, Aias realized, this place was abandoned abruptly not too terribly long ago. But Aias found nothing wrong, odd, or suspicious with the building. So they decided it was still a good place to hunker down for a bit, just in case some members of the foundation did survive. 

It was unlikely but still a possibility all scps had to remain aware of. Once they were satisfied they went back out to the car where Eanatum and Ares were waiting patiently. 

"All clear. There's food, the lights work, and so does the water. It just needs some cleaning but I can take care of that no problem." 

Eanatum nodded, looking relieved at the thought of not being held up in a car anymore. Aias helped him out of the vehicle and stayed by his side to ensure he wouldn't fall in the event he became unstable on his legs. Eanatum held Ares to his chest and they went inside. 

The mask lead the plague doctor to the couch and helped him sit down, "Wait here. I'll go get the stuff we need from the car." 

The doctor nodded and took to cooing at Ares and scratching him behind his ears, making the dogs hind legs kick wildly.

Eanatum chuckled softly, "So cute." 

Aias came in a few moments later, utilizing the help of their tentacles to carry everything in one trip. They sat everything down and went to the couch, plopping down next to Eanatum with a sigh and stretch. 

"I thought you couldn't get tired." 

"No, I can't. Doesn't mean I can't get a little weary driving for as long as I did." 

"You should've let me help darling." 

Aias waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it love. 

Aias slid closer to Eanatum and curled up next to him, "Some cuddles will definitely help though, if you're up for that." 

Eanatum laughed, "Of course." 

The couple took to cuddling on the couch, watching as Ares explored his new surroundings. 

Aias said, "He's such a cutie." 

"He is, isn't he."

"Not as cute as you though." 

Eanatum blushed making Aias snicker and hold him closer. 

And for once, all felt right with the world.


End file.
